<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Okay To Love The Villainess (Bellatrix x Female OC) by Madamerkling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520630">Is It Okay To Love The Villainess (Bellatrix x Female OC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamerkling/pseuds/Madamerkling'>Madamerkling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Slow Romance, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Unrequited Love, Young Death Eaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamerkling/pseuds/Madamerkling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loralai Avery is the bastard child of the prestigious Pure-Blood Avery family. Her father, taken by a Veela beauty, had birthed a child from their matrimony and was soon cast out by the family. When her parents die mysteriously, the Avery family takes her in because of her high magical abilities.  Joining Hogwarts, she hides her blood status and tries not to get under her family's skin. However, when getting bullied by a Ravenclaw student, a Slytherin girl named Bellatrix helps her out. They had been inseparable ever since. But what will happen when she finds the truth about her and her feelings towards her friend.<br/>***<br/>I do not own any of the characters or plot except for my OCS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Prologue</h2><p>You know the depiction of good and evil is a fine line. One often depicted by others’ views.</p><p>Say no evil.</p><p>Do no Evil</p><p>Hear no Evil.</p><p>However, who is evil, and who has the right to label it as such.</p><p>People?</p><p>Because I know people make rumors that spread around like Devil Snare choking and suffocating you to death.</p><p>A person can say a rumor that you got your grades through cheating or steal other people’s boyfriends, and suddenly, you are the bad person.</p><p>You are evil.</p><p>You are evil for taking something from someone—evil for cheating.</p><p>When in actuality, you just smiled at the guy, and he thinks now that you are his personal property.</p><p>Or, in fact, you study for weeks, engraving the knowledge in your brain, skipping meals to get grades in fear of failure. But you are labeled as a cheat who is lazy and snobbish.</p><p>And you bullied someone else into getting those answers when you did nothing of the sort in actuality.</p><p>Give a guy a wink or get ahead in class, and people think you are pretentious and sleazy.</p><p>I was always the center of the rumors.</p><p>Pointed at.</p><p>Blamed at.</p><p>When actuality, The parent’s little angels were the cruel ones.</p><p>But how can their child be rude? No, they can’t be harsh or mean the parents protest.</p><p>But now you have been labeled evil, then outcast by the parents and their children.</p><p>All I wanted was to be loved. To be told that everything was going to be okay.</p><p>I was not as cynical as I was now.</p><p>I, too, had a family.</p><p>I, too, was someone’s little angel.</p><p>I had a loving father, a beautiful kind mother, and a lovely small brick house. It was not extravagant, but it was warm and full of love. That was all I needed.</p><p>I can recall the house in the countryside where the trees smelled of pine and fresh grass. The walls were made of bricks and smelled of herbs and spices.</p><p>When I would come home every summer afternoon, I was given strawberry ice cream with a cherry on top and sprinkle with rainbows to make me smile. Then my father would give me a warm kiss and my mother a big hug.</p><p>It was lovely; it was home.</p><p>Until a sudden burst of magic from you causes your world to change.</p><p>You were no longer a child born from your family’s love but a wizard. Not a normal wizard, but one gifted with more magic abilities than anyone in your family’s bloodline.</p><p>So what happens now when your estranged family comes at your doorstep demanding you to hand your child over.</p><p>What does a parent do with that?</p><p>Of course, they want to protect their darling child. They would never hand their child to a family who is cruel and mean. And does not understand the love of a family.</p><p>But how can they stop the family when the loving parents wind up dead mysteriously one day.</p><p>There I was only eight years old, forced to live in a family full of Pure-Blood supremacists. Forced to become their little soldier, their pride and joy, and burden.</p><p>They stuffed their hopes of becoming a great family.</p><p>The Grand Avery Family.</p><p>A boulder I was given. I did not ask for this boulder; all I wanted was to live out my life as that same child in the cottage with her loving family. Eating that strawberry ice cream and rainbow sprinkles.</p><p>Then you find out you have become the bastard child of the family due to your mother’s lineage.</p><p>I became scorned and bullied by the family. Beaten and worked to the bone.</p><p>Every spell had to be perfect.</p><p>Every potion exact</p><p>Every theory, stance, speech.</p><p>I had to be perfect, all for the sake of the Avery name.</p><p>But I did not want to be an Avery. All I wanted was to run away and leave my life.</p><p>But where would I go?</p><p>I had no money, no place, and no purpose.</p><p>And when I got my letter saying I could go to Hogwarts School Of Magic and Wizardry finally I held in my eyes my freedom.</p><p>A temporary escape, but an escape it was.</p><p>A perfect and beautiful one that did now require the pressure of that boulder.</p><p>Of course, my cousin would be there, but that was it; he had no power, no control over me. I was free.</p><p>Sadly I was naive</p><p>The boulder and the abusers were just different now. This time it was the children who made my life hell.</p><p>At first, I was sorted into Slytherin, the most hated House.</p><p>I begged the hat to be in Ravenclaw, but he denied me my one request.</p><p>I was neither cunning nor ambitious.</p><p>I wanted freedom and escape from my life, not to be spat at.</p><p>The children bullied me mercilessly at; first it was bearable. Shoes would go missing and maybe even books here or there.</p><p>I had handled worse. Felt worse.</p><p>Then the boys begin to stare and fawn. Wishing to be with me.</p><p>Hold me.</p><p>Touch me.</p><p>I never wanted their attention. I never asked for their attention.</p><p>They wanted to score; I wanted something more.</p><p>That gave me the scorn of jealous girls insecure and unsure of what they want.</p><p>Their anger became worse. Cuts then to scratches to being full thrown around.</p><p>I could handle it.</p><p>I was the Avery family pride and stain. I would ruin my reputation by showing such a vulgar and angry side.</p><p>I would be the evil woman that they all claimed, and I could not be the one to forget my place.</p><p>I must follow the rules and display no signs of weakness.</p><p>No matter how many bones were broken, blood was lost, and scars were made, I could fix them.</p><p>My grades were at an all-time high. And I was on route to be the next perfect.</p><p>My spells were the best in the dueling club. The next Chairman of the Ministry would be me if I kept on my path.</p><p>Only 2 more years and I will be free.</p><p>I would no longer be an Avery.</p><p>Yet my plans were changed. Was it for the better or worse I could still no get?</p><p>Like any other day, I was being crowded by many hormonal girls who could not handle the fact that they did not need to have some horny teens to tell them their worth.</p><p>A Ravenclaw girl who seemed to take pleasure in my pain pointed her wand at me.</p><p>“I know you snogged my boyfriend, Loralai. Just admit it!” Her voice shrieked out as my white hair was draping in my face, stained with blood.</p><p>My blood.</p><p>She went closer to me as the girls behind her laugh at my pain. Finding amusement in the pain of a helpless child who held back her fist, but never her words.</p><p>I look up at her, smiling.</p><p>“Why are you smiling, you twat,” she was surprised at my sudden courage. Although she was scared and nervous.</p><p>Her wand was crooked, and her voice had subtle breaks.</p><p>She was not a bad person? No, she couldn’t be; she is just a child her parents had told the headmaster when I had brought this situation up before.</p><p>Dumbledore’s blue eyes looked at me and frowned. He did not like me, nor did he like my family. </p><p>I did not choose them.</p><p>Her father was outraged that I had raised a fist to her in my second year. He called me names while still looking at me with a disgusting look of lust.</p><p>I looked up at her returning my attention to her, “That boy was nowhere near me. Maybe you should stop blaming me for your lack of love life and look at yourself.” I say menacingly.</p><p>She looked at me, confused, “What do you mean,” she asked angrily, reading to hit me again.</p><p>I tilt my head back, indicating for her to get near me. She began to inch closer, unaware of my intentions.</p><p>“You are just a 3rd class wizard dying for attention because daddy has been sleeping with his secretary, and everything in your world is shattering.” I could see her lip quivering and her eyebrow narrowing. “You have nothing better to do to bully me since it seems that everything in your world is crumbling.”</p><p>I had seen her father in one of the charity dinners I was forced to go to, shacking up with his secretary in the closet. Of course, I had directed her mother into going in there, resulting in their now marriage quarrels.</p><p>I continued to speak, “ And your just a pathic little girl who can not handle the truth.” I leaned into her ears, my words like poison to her.</p><p>She grew angry, punching me in the stomach.</p><p>“SHUT UP, YOU TRAMP!”</p><p>I laughed, spitting my blood in her face.</p><p>Her face frizzed, unaware of this.</p><p>“Fuck off,” I smiled at her.</p><p>If I wanted to hurt her, I could. I so badly wanted to, but it was too public, and I would easily be targeted again and portrayed as the villain.</p><p>The girls all began to swarm around me, kicking and punching.</p><p>I shielded my skull and spine, making sure my face would not be injured. Their punches and hits were not all that bad. Weak, but packed a mean punch with the other wounds.</p><p>Why did it have to be today? I have a test tomorrow, and I need to study.</p><p>“Flipendo!”</p><p>A girl falls back on her head, creating the other girls to look.</p><p>I look over, but the light blinds the face of my savior. However, I could see black wings sprouting from her direction.</p><p>“Ah, piss off. If you do not want to get hurt,” The Ravenclaw yelled out.</p><p>“Relashio.”</p><p>The girls laugh echoed out.</p><p>A rope expelled out, causing the ringleader to fall back. She struggled as the rope began to strangle her neck.</p><p>“Are you crazy? Wait, it is her,” one of the girls says, scared and terrified.</p><p>“Let get the hell out of here says the other.</p><p>I stood there, my eyes wide open, smiling underneath my hair.</p><p>As the gang began to scatter, I begin to get up, wiping off the blood from my lips and trying to fix my hair.</p><p>“You know when someone saves you, the normal response is to thank them,” the voice rang out.</p><p>I wanted to walk away and not talk to my savior since she may want something in return for her ‘Services.’</p><p>I turn to find a girl sitting on the ledge of the hall arcs. Her hair was a shiny black that reflected the night sky. Her enchanting curls swayed all round. Her skin was like the moon, pale and glowing.</p><p>My mind no longer wanted to look away, but only look at her.</p><p>Her eyes were dark and rich but held a light flicker.</p><p>This girl was beautiful in every aspect. The way she cared for herself created an allure about her.</p><p>“Thank you,” I said in a rough voice. My eyes would not look at her. It felt not right to look at her, this beautiful savior.</p><p>She jumped off the ledge and went towards me. The clomping of her shoes echoing as she was walking towards me.</p><p>“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” I could see her smile.</p><p>The beautiful girl had smiled at me. My heart fluttered, surprised at this action. I continued to look down; my hair still messy and unrefined.</p><p>It explained my situation perfectly. I was an unrefined rock compared to this jewel.</p><p>She stood there before me, lifting up her wand, placing my hair up so that she may see me better. Her gorgeous smiled flash wide.</p><p>“Aren’t these pretty eyes. Can see why they pick on you. Probably jealous of your purple eyes.” Her face looked side to side, mimicking that of a snake. “And your face. Quite a pretty one, but all bruised up.”</p><p>I move back a bit, my face blushing at her comment.</p><p>She giggled at my action.</p><p>“I don’t bite, you know.” she went closer to me. “That hard that is.” Her dark eyes gleamed at me.</p><p>I shook my head, embarrassed and flustered by her comment.</p><p>“You are a funny one?” Her beautiful smile widened, looking at me. “What is your name?” Her eyes stared at me.</p><p>I could feel her stare on me. The intense eye gaze that she had on her making my body react in some odd way.</p><p>“Loralai Avery,” I said in a quiet tone, embarrassed.</p><p>Shifting my gaze to the side, I did not want to look at her. Afraid she might see my unnatural behavior.</p><p>Then I felt a hand ever so gently lifting up my chin. Her skin was soft and warm, unlike my own. My fingers were coarse and tainted with work and death.</p><p>“So.” Her eyes and smile looked at me. Replacing the distance between us with her gaze. She was so close, yet I knew I could never really touch her. “You are an Avery. Your brother never told me he had a sister.”</p><p>“No, we are actually cousins sadly,” I said smoothly. Not as gentle or as enticing as she said, but it did catch her attention.</p><p>She giggled. “Beauty and a sense of humor. Not only that, a Pure-Blood Slytherin.” I cringed at the thought of disappointing this person. “You should hold your head up high, Loralai Avery.”</p><p>Her voice made my name seem almost heavenly, like the boulder given to me was now not so hard to bear.</p><p>I look at her, “What is your name?”</p><p>Letting go of my chin, she steps back and hands out her hand. The sunlight behind her had seemed to make everything about her glow.</p><p>She was an angel who had saved me who made me feel more than an orphan, a tool, a slut. She looked at me and gave me an ounce of respect and human decency that I had lack since I was every so young.</p><p>“The name is Bellatrix Black; it is a pleasure to meet you, Loralai.” Her voice held a dark tone to it, but maybe I was too blinded by the fact that someone saw me as their equal to really care. Or was it the fact that such a beautiful person would even talk to me?</p><p>I reach out my hand, my whole body and mind screaming, knowing I should not follow her. Yet her eyes and her skin was all to heavenly to ignore.</p><p>My hands touched her own, and she squeezed it as we brought it up and down. I was making the deal to sell my soul to that girl. She knew it, but I didn’t</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Bellatrix,” I said, the sound like sweet songs in my ear.</p><p>Her smile ever so wid and happy replied, “Nice to meet you, Loralai.”</p><p>And that was the start. I was under her spell and her bewitching beauty and charm. It hid all her true attention, but I still looked away, for her eyes always looked at me. However, I still wonder is it okay for me to love the villainess?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Below is what Loralai Avery looks like. And what Bellatrix looks like in this story</p><p>Thank you so much for the love and reads. I do hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Don't forget to comment and put Kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<h2>Chapter 1: A Secret</h2><p>Opening my eyes, I could feel the sunlight hitting me. It was pleasant and warm, something I often didn’t feel in the dungeons of the Avery house.</p><p>The rooms were cold and damped, meant to suffocate and breakdown one's spirit. I laid on the bed filled with its sheets of green and black.</p><p>The room was emptying already packed up for the people who were to leave soon. It was only a few more days till the graduation of the seventh years,</p><p>I placed my hands over my eyes.</p><p>Although this school was not the best place for memories, it was also the only place safer than my so-called family’s clutches.</p><p>I heard a knock at the door. Jerking me up from my state of contemplation.</p><p>“It is time to get up for breakfast. Hurry up!”</p><p>It was the perfect who had always had some vendetta against her. Share probably thought I was pretentious or something. I had often threatened her place. If I wanted to, I could have taken her place.</p><p>I did not care for the position since I was told by someone that perfects were snobs and useless beings in the future.</p><p>That and that much attention was something I was not willing to do.</p><p>I quickly begin to get ready. My appearance was reflected highly on the person who has always been in my eyes.</p><p>Bellatrix.</p><p>I knew for a fact that if I were to remain by her side, I must be the best representation for her. I smiled, thinking about her.</p><p>It was so grand for someone like her to come into my life. It was as if we had become kin two halves of the same whole.</p><p>After she had rescued me from that horrible Ravenclaw girl, she took me under her wing. She showed me a new world full of life and wonder.</p><p>Where people like me and her should be respected and acknowledge. Her family was all too welcoming, as well.</p><p>They found me being part of the Avery bloodline was a plus as well. If I was not, I think it would have been harder.</p><p>I also got along with her sisters, who were different from Bellatrix. They were more docile and bland.</p><p>In my eyes, though, no one was as good as Bella. With her, I was saved.</p><p>I now spent most of my summers visiting the Black house escaping from the Avery family's harsh studies. They saw this as a plus, however. If they were to create connections with the Black, their stature in society would increase.</p><p>The breaks from training were appreciated, but once back, I was never spared from their malice. Bella, of course, would never know of these scars.</p><p>If she knew I was damage, she too would run away and leave me. But now, more than ever, I had someone I wanted to protect, someone I was willing to gain scars for.</p><p>Placing on my outfit, I made sure I was in my most presentable outfit. I wore a long grey sweater shirt and a white ironed button-up shirt underneath. My tie was placed perfectly, and I wore a black skirt that came three inches above the knees.</p><p>I wore some high heel boots to make myself taller.</p><p>Looking at my face, I let my hair run down. It was weird to see my freckles pop out as they did. Looking at my hair, I could see bit by bit my once blondish grey hair was coming browner. I smiled, pleased with this. It was as if my parents were with me when my hair colors meshed like this.</p><p>Making my way out of the room, I grab my satchel and make my way down. I stood up tall and elegantly walking out of my room and to the common room.</p><p>Severus, Lucious, and Narcissa seemed to be hanging around the common room. I decided to sit with them since Narcissa was there.</p><p>“Hello Narcissa,” I waved to her.</p><p>She was smaller in height and had white and brown hair. Her eyes were light blue. Bellatrix cared for her dearly, and in turn, I learned to care for her too.</p><p>She smiled and patted at the seat empty in between her and Severus.</p><p>Severus was a lanky person with black hair. He was a handsome gentleman but was often too mean, often causing others to avoid him.</p><p>“Morning Severus and morning Lucious,” I said, faking a smile at them.</p><p>Lucious was a taller, somewhat built man. He had his eyes on Narcissa since the fourth year; of course, Narcissa loved to tease him and never gave him a straight answer.</p><p>It wasn’t till last year that she finally went out with him. Honestly, I thought she could do better, but his family was well of respected blood, and compared to other boys in this school, it was the best choice.</p><p>I particularly did not find them interesting, nor did I dislike them. They were mostly there as accessories.</p><p>They nodded, reciprocating my good morning, and then the conversation got serious.</p><p>“So, what are your plans for the summer,” Lucious said to all of us.</p><p>We all began to look around, wondering who would speak up. My plans were somewhat foggy at the moment. The Avery family wished for me to continue pursuing a life in the Ministry and one day become head of the Ministry, but I wanted a job as an Oblivator.</p><p>I had met one at one of the gales. The way they expressed their jobs and what they did make me know this was the right choice.</p><p>“I am not sure probably hang out at your house again,” Severus said in a humorous tone.</p><p>Narcissa then spoke up, “I am thinking of going to the mountains with my family to see some dragons.”</p><p>We all looked at her, jealous of her summer plans. I had only ever seen a dragon once, which was mounted on my grandfather's wall as a trophy.</p><p>“I am probably going to be going to find a job for the summer at the Ministry,” I said in a cheerful and bright tone.</p><p>Lucious talked this time, his eyes gleaming, “Well, I am going.” he looked to his right and left, making sure no one was nearby. “You can not tell anyone.”</p><p>We all nodded, waiting for him to continue. His dramatic flares were causing me to get annoyed.</p><p>He smiles, happy with our responses, “I am going to a secret meeting full of elite wizards.”</p><p>I looked at him in disbelief. Narcissa giggled, and Severus did not seem amused by this statement. He caught this sudden disappointment and disbelief and frowned.</p><p>“It is the truth,” he said out loud. “These wizards are talking about how to fix this filthy world from the clutches of disaster. They teach you skills you will never learn in this rotten school.”</p><p>His eyes were filled with a passion that had swept me into his speech. It seemed quite interesting yet sketchy.</p><p>“It is happening in August on the first new moon.” He whispered ominously.</p><p>“What is happening in August,” a small voice speaks out, catching my eyes.</p><p>There before me was Bella in a long white sleeve, a black skirt, and a green tie. Her curls swayed around beautifully, and her face glowed.</p><p>As the years had gone, she became an even more beautiful creature. She was like the moon so close to touching yet still millions of miles away.</p><p>I could feel my heart thumping as I watched her every move.</p><p>Lucious got nervous and looked as if he got his hand caught in a cookie jar. We all laughed at his funny reaction.</p><p>“We weren’t talking about anything, right guys.” He looked at us, trying to gain support. Bella did not find that at all interesting.</p><p>I teased him, “Anything interesting that is to mention.” I darted my eyes at Lucious.</p><p>Severus chimed in, “Except for Lucius’ inability to act cool.”</p><p>I placed my hand on Severus, laughing at his joke. It was actually hilarious. Severus turned to me, laughing along.</p><p>“Especially with that face he made as if he smelled some Stinksap,” I commented, which caused more of a laugh.</p><p>Narcissa joined in, covering her mouth giggling. I turn to see Bellatrix to see if she was laughing at my joke.</p><p>Was she laughing?</p><p>However, Bellatrix did not laugh, only remaining silent, staring at my hand that was placed on Severus.</p><p>She did not seem happy.</p><p>“Whatever it is, we are going to be late for breakfast. We only have a few more days until we leave this wretched school, and I don’t want to get an ear full from out perfect anytime soon.” Her tone was irritated and seemed angry.</p><p>I nodded, getting up from the sofa.</p><p>“I agree. I already got an earful from her this morning about not waking up earlier,” I said.</p><p>They all nodded, and we quickly began to leave Narcissa with Lucious and Bellatrix and I following. Severus, however, seemed to be going somewhere else.</p><p>“This great hall is this was Severus,” I called out to him.</p><p>He nodded, his gaze looking nervous. He said in a stuttery voice, “I know I uh… I uh just forgot something. I will catch up later.” Severus then quickly left.</p><p>I looked at him, confused, then back to Bellatrix, who did not seem to please.</p><p>“You in Severus seem to be close,” she said in a cold tone. Her dark eyes are looking into my own.</p><p>Her eyes were so entrancing I had to look away, slightly blushing.</p><p>“Oh no, we are just friends,” I said to her, trying not to stumble.</p><p>The only reason I was friends with him was that Bellatrix was friends with him.</p><p>She then smiled a bit and looked off, grabbing my arm.</p><p>I immediately jolted, surprised by this action. However, I made sure I remained calm, not to alert her.</p><p>Compared to me, Bellatrix was quite small. She was only 158 cm compared to me, who was 173cm. I felt like a giant compared to her. It was quite to see her so small and almost weak looking.</p><p>She was anything, but if I had to bet on her and a dark wizard, I pick her any day.</p><p>Bellatrix often grabbed my arm or hugged me. The physical touch was something normal that everyone does, but I had been so touched starved the majority of my life I was still surprised by these sudden acts. . Friends did this when they were close. They locked arms and talked like this.</p><p>It was nothing special; it was plain.</p><p>It was normal.</p><p>I calmed down, smiling at her.</p><p>“Did you have a good night's sleep, Bellatrix,” I called out to her in a calm tone?</p><p>She had allowed me to only call her Bella in private since she did not like others hearing this.</p><p>“Oh, you know the usual Loralai. I slept like a baby and woke up feeling like a rock,” she giggled, looking at her sister.</p><p>She beckons me to come down so she can whisper in my ear.</p><p>Her hot breath and lips were close to my ears. I could feel the softness so close and slowly began to panic.</p><p>“Do you think they are going to get married anytime soon,” she said in the softest and alluring tone.</p><p>I felt small shivers down my spine as she spoke out.</p><p>Turning to her, my lips only mere inches from her own skin, I respond. “I would not be surprised if they do?”</p><p>She nodded, almost approving of my answer. Her arm was still clasped my own, and I was now even more aware of her touch.</p><p>I could not focus even as we entered the hall; I was too focused on the fact that our skin was touching one another.</p><p>As we began to sit down at the usual area, her arm went away, and she began to sit next to her sister.</p><p>The warmth there was now gone. My heart stung a bit, and I pressed against my chest. It was strange I had been acting like this for a while now. I was unsure of what it could possibly be.</p><p>Every year since I had met Bellatrix, my heart and body would do such strange things.</p><p>“Loralai, what do you think about marriage,” Narcissa asked me.”</p><p>Eating my porridge, I instantly stopped, almost choking on the food. I quickly grab some water I clear my throat.</p><p>They all looked concerned. I smiled, trying to ease them.</p><p>“Are you okay,” Narcissa asked, her blue eyes filled with concern?</p><p>I nodded and continued to smile, surprised by this question.</p><p>“Yeah, I am. I was just surprised by this question; that is all,” I said in a soothing voice.</p><p>They all still looked at me. Narciss is staring at me even more than the other two.</p><p>“So what do you think of marriage,” She repeated the question.</p><p>What did I think about Marriage?!?!</p><p>I hadn’t that about it before; there was no one I really loved.</p><p>“I haven’t really taken it into much of an account, sorry,” I respond to her.</p><p>Narcissa was displeased with this answer. “You do not have anyone that you care about. You know that you love,” she asked while she began to eat some of her breakfast.</p><p>Bellatrix and Lucious stared at me with curiosity as they, too, ate their food.</p><p>“I love my friends,” I said in a straightforward tone.</p><p>They all laughed at my response. Bellatrix's little laugh made me smile brightly after feeling like a fool.</p><p>“No, like someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with. Someone you wish you can spend the rest of your days with. Just you and him against the world,” she said, her hands clasping.</p><p>I began to think, was there someone like that?</p><p>I had boyfriends before, but I didn’t feel anything special with them, and anytime Bellatrix did not like them, I would often dump their ass in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Narcissa looked at me in shock. “There has to be someone. Someone you would hate, leave you someone you wished was yours and yours alone,” she said directly.</p><p>Come on, brain, think of someone anyone where you had felt such emotion.</p><p>An image of Bellatrix viewed in my mind her beautiful curls, her silky skin, and her lovely red-tinted lips. Her curves. Her laugh and smile.</p><p>Immediately my face went red.</p><p>Oh, my Merlin, this feeling it couldn’t be.</p><p>I looked at Bellatrix, shocked at my discovery.</p><p>No, it couldn’t be we were both.</p><p>Narcissa smiled, and she clapped her hands, “THere is someone?”</p><p>I did not continue this conversation; further, I had to leave.</p><p>I pressed against my stomach, “I think I am feeling sick. I am going to head back to the dorms before class starts.” I quickly got up from the table, not looking at them. “See you in class.”</p><p>They tried to stop me.</p><p>“Oh no, do you need me to take you to the infirmary,” Narcissa asked, genuinely concerned.</p><p>Lucius's face was also filled with concern, but I dared not look at Bellatrix's face in fear that my face would reveal everything.</p><p>I shook my head, “I am good; just see you in class.”</p><p>I made my way out and heard Bellatrix call out my name in a clear voice, causing others to stare, but I could not turn back. I could not allow her to see me like this because it would ruin everything if I did.</p><p>My life.</p><p>Our friendship.</p><p>And me.</p><p>For I knew already these feelings could never come to light in hopes of keeping things as they were.</p><p>Tears welled up, and my heartfelt like it was broken, knowing that she would leave me once I admit this, and once again, I would be alone and broken once again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for reading, and I do hope you enjoy it. Please comment and put kudos.</p><p> I would love to hear your thoughts!</p><p>Also, because it is Thanksgiving break, I will not be posting next week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Chapter 2</h2><p>I sat near the lake, throwing rocks in the lake as it skipped in the lake. It was on the outskirts of the castle, and only a few people came here. Mostly off the radar, though.</p><p>I felt the cool rocks and concentrated on the rock itself, trying to skip the rock.</p><p>"What was I thinking walking out like that," I voiced out loud.</p><p>They probably thought I was strange for doing that.</p><p>I didn't even respond when Bellatrix called out to me.</p><p>"I am such a horrible friend, Alina!"</p><p>Turning behind me, I looked at the light brown snake with dark brown lines. Its red eyes look at me, confused as to why I was so angry.</p><p>The rock plunked into the water and did not skip as it was attended to do. I sighed, upset with this result.</p><p>I picked up Alina as she wrapped around my hands, swaying her tongue at me.</p><p>Although most of my family hated me, they never permitted me to have pets—one time, I had made the mistake of bringing a rabbit.</p><p>My delightful cousin thought it would be funny to show me how quickly a rabbit could die. He shot a Crucio spell at the rabbit, causing it to groan in pain.</p><p>I tried my best to save the bunny, but it was never the same. As punishment for keeping this secret pet, my Aunt ordered me to kill it.</p><p>I could not sleep for a week after that.</p><p>Looking at Alina, she extended out, comforting me.</p><p>I had saved this snake some time ago after some Gryffindor students were torturing it. Typical of them to pick on snakes.</p><p>I met her before my eventful meeting with Bellatrix. She was my first friend I met at Hogwarts. I wanted to bring her into my room, but I knew she already had a traumatic experience being in the school.</p><p>Alina was also the keeper of all my secrets, especially my deepest secret about my mother and her strange abilities.</p><p><em>"Whatsss wrong," </em>asked Alina in a concerned tone.</p><p>My mother, although she had magical abilities, was not human. She, in fact, was a Veela that lived in the Slovakia Forrest. My father was part of the Avery family.</p><p>A real pure-blood wizard and the first pride and joy of the family. He was their ticket to the big leagues for recognition.</p><p>He was the smartest, intelligent, and most handsome Avery they had ever had.</p><p>Like my father, he knew of the pressures I went through.</p><p>On a trip to Slovakia, he obtained a rare item, but a certain Veela caused him to fall in love.</p><p>My mother was a free spirit, not bound by anything. My father instantly fell in love with her.</p><p>My mother, intrigued by this man who was so wound up, soon fell in love with him.</p><p>It was a real love story—a love between a Veela and Wizard.</p><p>The Avery family was not happy about this. They cast out my parents, but they did not care.</p><p>We all lived happily, unbothered by the outside world.</p><p>Unfortunately, they had passed due to a tragic accident.</p><p>The Avery's did not see this as unfortunate, for they were very pleased to find that I took after my father's talent and genius. However, they scoffed at my features that took after my mother.</p><p>But little did they know that my mother could speak the language of snakes, which was passed down to me.</p><p>It wasn't until I was younger that I knew I was able to speak what they call Parseltongue Parselmouth.</p><p>Something with a Parsel in it.</p><p>In one of my "training sessions," they had trapped in a room of Poisnious snakes so that I could be immune to their poison.</p><p>I was supposed to be in there for two weeks, but when they noticed the lack of screams they noticed that I was communicating with the snakes instead.</p><p>At first, my family was thrilled; first, they thought this meant that I could be related to Salvador Slytherin, the biggest supremacist in pure-bloods.</p><p>However, it wasn't until they connected that my mother could speak it if they forbade me from speaking it ever again.</p><p>They did not want a reminder of the woman who had taken their family pride away.</p><p>I did not listen, of course, and continued to talk to snakes. Especially Alina, who I was most fond of.</p><p>I looked at Alina, "Well, Alina, have you ever been in love."</p><p>Alina looked curiously as her red eyes flickered. She then gave a smile, <em>"Issss it that Bellatrix girl you have been hanginggg out withhh."</em></p><p>My face went red, and my eyes went wide.</p><p>"How did you know Alina." I looked at her strangely, "Are you sure you are not some sort of magical snake that can read minds.</p><p>Alina shakes her head, giving a sassy response, "<em>No, are you daft! All you talk about her sssince you met her. I thought you already knew about thisss."</em></p><p>I shook my head, surprised by her statement, "No, she has always been a great best friend."</p><p>Alina looks to the side, sulking. "Not as best of friends as we are, Alina."</p><p>I smiled at her, petting her head.</p><p>She gave me a quick glance and smiled happily as I pet the top of her head. Aliana's eyes immediately shot up.</p><p><em>"SSsome onesss here,</em>" she said quickly.</p><p>I sensed them too. They were too close, and I couldn't hide Alina fast enough.</p><p>I put Alina behind my back, shielding her. I slowly turn to wait for the person to appear. Her body wrapped around my one arm as I lean over to grab my wand.</p><p>A tall boy with brown hair and pale skin looked at him. He was the same year as a Slytherin and me. I stopped from reaching my wand.</p><p>"Looks like someone is skipping classes; my mother would be very displeased with this action," a voice spoke out.</p><p>I froze, not meeting his face. I slowly touched my wand on my side.</p><p>"How is it going, Ben," I responded in a monotone voice, not wanting to speak further.</p><p>Before me, the boy was my first cousin, whose mother and him were not too fond of me.</p><p>He laughed. "It's funny to think about how comfortable you have gotten since you have been hanging around the Black Family."</p><p>Anger welled up within me, and I remained calm.</p><p>He looked around, his face going confused, "Were you talking to someone earlier?" He came closer, peaking. "Someone was here. I heard you talking to them."</p><p>I shook my head, "I was talking to myself."</p><p>Ben gave a crooked smile. He laughed, "Of course you were." He crossed his arms giving a smug look. "Always a loner when Bellatrix is nowhere to be found. Where has your owner gone and run off too?"</p><p>He began to walk closer and I stepped back. Ben did not seem to like this.</p><p>"Are you hiding something," he asked, annoyed.</p><p>I did not look at him only calming Alina who I knew was not too happy about this situation.</p><p>"No, I just wouldn't want you to get dirty since I have mud in my hands," I said convincingly.</p><p>His face was now dawned with disgust. "Disgusting, but fitting to you."</p><p>I held in my anger. Alina could sense it causing her to get angry.</p><p>"Lettss get him. I will go for the jugular; you go for the heart," she hissed.</p><p>I turned over my head, whispering to Alina, "No, his mother would send me straight into Azkaban faster than you know it."</p><p>Ben was now confused, "Who are you talking too?"</p><p>I shot my head back at him my eyes wide open. If my Aunt found out about this I was sure going to be grounded and not go to my internship at the Ministry.</p><p>"Nothing, I am talking to no one," I blurted out loud.</p><p>He did not like my answer.</p><p>He rushed towards me, reaching out. I weaved out of the way, not wanting to fall and hurt Alina. However, this caused him to trip and fall on the floor.</p><p>Oh, Merlin, I messed up.</p><p>"Are you okay," I asked, hoping he was alright.</p><p>He looked at me, darting his eyes at me.</p><p>I gulped, knowing I was in big trouble.</p><p>He lunged at me trying to hit me, but I kept dodging trying not to fall and hurt Alina.</p><p>"Come back here; you freak," he yelled, lounging at me.</p><p>I quickly ran up the tree knowing he could not reach me. Sitting on the branch I got my wand and cast a protective spell. "Protego."</p><p>Ben knew he could not get me nor beat me in a duel.</p><p>"You can't stay up there forever. A teacher might catch you here playing hooky if a student tips them off," he said in a devil-like grin.</p><p>I looked at him, glaring, "You wouldn't dare?"</p><p>He soon quickly ran off and left me in the tree with Alina. I picked her up looking all around her.</p><p>"Are you okay, Alina? Did I hurt you?"</p><p>Alina shook her head. She hissed in anger, "<em>That ssspoiled brat, you should have let me bite him. SSSavage!"</em></p><p>I laughed, "I am just happy you are alright." Looking around, I could tell he was gone. "Hold onto my neck. I am going to jump down."</p><p>Alina nodded crawling up my arm wrapping her body around my neck. When I knew she was holding tight I jumped down the tree landing on my feet and palms on the ground.</p><p>Looking up I see a giant green snake slithering its way towards me.</p><p>"<em>Hmm, fresssh meat</em>," the snake said in a slick grin.</p><p>I shook my head and hands, "No, I am not fresh meat."</p><p>She stopped, surprised I was able to communicate with them.</p><p>Before the snake could talk to me again, a voice broke out.</p><p>"Loralai!"</p><p>It was Bellatrix</p><p>The snake hissed angrily.</p><p>"I will remember you, girl," they said before quickly running off.</p><p>Bellatrix came rushing towards me, hugging me. "Thank goodness you are alright." She then pushed me away, giving off an aloof manner. "I mean, look at you. Doing alright and all."</p><p>I laughed as I jus had escaped death or whatever that was.</p><p>"Thanks for saving me...again," I said.</p><p>She had her arms crossed and still looked somewhat annoyed. Even though she was angry she still looked cute being angry.</p><p>Bellatrix eyes opened up as hse stared at my neck. "Loralai, don't move; there is a snake at your neck." She quickly pulled out her wand.</p><p>"No, no, no, this is Alina; she is a friend. She is nice,' I say, raising my hands.</p><p><em>"So thissss isss the girl. Feisty one ssshe isss,"</em> she teased me.</p><p>I blushed a little.</p><p>Bellatrix put down her wand blushing. "Sorry about that."</p><p>I smiled warmed by the thought that she was trying to protect me. She was always protecting me.</p><p>Looking at this flustered girl I really did notice how deep in love I was with her.</p><p>"Sometimes I get overprotective of my family," she blurted out.</p><p>My eyes widened.</p><p>"Your family, " I said, holding back a smile.</p><p>She thought of me as part of her family.</p><p>Bellatrix put on a isn't an obvious face. "Duh, you are like a sister to me," she said cheerfuily.</p><p>My heart had dropped at the word sister. It was like being stabbed by thousands of knives.</p><p>Right now I wished the snake had eaten me.</p><p>"Yeah, sisters, " I muttered out.</p><p>She then looked around, "I did not know this was the new infirmary." Bellatrix smirked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>It dawned on me why I was here and my face immediately went red. I looked away from Bellatrix.</p><p>"What happened, is it about this morning about the whole love thing," she asked, leaning to look into my eyes.</p><p>Alina chimed in, <em>"You didn't tell me about thisss."</em> I could tell she was amused.</p><p>I nodded, "Yeah, umm, I found out I had someone I loved."</p><p>Bellatirx looked at me her eyes widening in surprise. "Oh really, is it, someone, I know?"</p><p>I shook my head lying through my teeth. "Nah, I don't think so? I just had to cool off."</p><p>Wait maybe I should confess to her?</p><p>No, I can't.</p><p>Wait!</p><p>I look Bellatrix in the eyes as she stood there in front of the water as it glistened the sunlight bouncing off and hitting her hair.</p><p>Fuck this was making it harder.</p><p>"Bellatrix I..."</p><p>She looked at me staring into my own eyes as if we were the only two beings in the world.</p><p><em>"Saw it Loralai,</em>" Alina chimed in.</p><p>This was it. I was about to confess, and I didn't care about the aftermath. I am willing to fight for this I will tell her how I feel.</p><p>In a clear voice, I said, "Bella I..."</p><p>"Loralai. Bellatrix. What are you two doing here," the voice of Lucious called out?</p><p>I turned over angry at Lucious.</p><p>What the Hell?!?!</p><p>I place Alina off my neck. I smiled at Bellatrix.</p><p>"Can you hold Alina real quick," I asked her.</p><p>She pulled out her hands, "Oh, sure."</p><p>I turned my head turned Lucious and he knew he messed up.</p><p>"Lucious, why do you have to be such a tree troll," I yelled at him, chasing after him.</p><p>He opened his eyes running away from me. Lucious ran as his life depended on it and it did.</p><p>Bellatrix and Alina however found this amusing and were laughing.</p><p>I was so close.</p><p>Why did he have to go and ruin everything!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, it is wonderful to be back after so long!</p><p>Hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment and put kudos<br/>I recommend listening to the song "Electric Love" covered by Paravi Davis during the dancing scene. It is available on apple music, Spotify, and youtube. I will put a mark to play it.</p><p>*Warning Light Smut*</p><p>Now back to the story</p><p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week had gone through like a blur. I was unable to confess my feelings for Bellatrix, and I would have to leave for my house as soon as the ceremony was over.</p><p>Each person was called up and given a certificate. Currently, we were at the last house, Slytherin.</p><p>Typical.</p><p>“Ben Avery,” Dumbledore’s voice called out, reading his name from a scroll.</p><p>My Aunt, uncle, and Grandma all clapping and shouting.</p><p>“Ben Avery was a suburb quidditch player and great at charms,” Dumbledore’s voice rang out.</p><p>“That is my son,” my uncle said obnoxiously, causing other families to be uncomfortable.</p><p>Their joy and excitement from the family caused me to wish for my own parents.</p><p>When I would go on stage, there would be no cheers from my parents. No congratulations.</p><p>This is what my life was, and I had to accept it. Less pain I would feel.</p><p>Dumbledore kept on shouting names, and I was the last of the A’s.</p><p>“Loralai Avery,” my name had been said.</p><p>I held my head up high, not giving my family the satisfaction of making me sad.</p><p>The hall was silent.</p><p>“Loralai Avery was in the top of her classes and scored higher than any other student in her O.W.L.S. She was a master dueler and the best in the Slytherin Household. She is also one of the top five students to perfect all potions in her all her years here.”</p><p>I stood there shaking Dumbledore’s hand.</p><p>He pitifully looked at me. For once, this man, I had never been fond of was looking like at me more like a student than an enemy.</p><p>I smiled at him as I slowly whispered.</p><p>“Do not pity me. I am used to this,” I say darkly.</p><p>His eyes twitched, and he felt pain. I could see how he felt somewhat guilty, for he too was not the best person to me. He then grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.</p><p>“Let us give her a round of applause, shall we,” his voice echoed.</p><p>The whole crowd slowly started to clap, but then it erupted. Everyone was clapping for me.</p><p>I heard shouting coming from Lucius, Severus, Narcissa, and Bellatrix.</p><p>I blushed slightly, embarrassed by this action as well as all the attention.</p><p>“Thank you,” I whispered to him as I got off the stage.</p><p>I could tell Ben was not please about me upstaging him. I, however, did not care.</p><p>As my friends named were mentioned, I would cheer loudly for them as they came over smiling, withholding their diplomas.</p><p>As the names kept on being pulled and Slytherin had concluded with all their students, the festivities had commenced, the parents and graduated students smiling happily.</p><p>Some Gryffindor girls smiled, screaming.</p><p>“We made it,” they cheered.</p><p>It was quite annoying how preppy they were.</p><p>Directing my way towards the Avery, I planned for what was to come.</p><p>Ben had stood behind his mother like always.</p><p>Stuck up, little mama’s boy. If it not for the money they give me, I would have left this family long ago.</p><p>I kept it hidden though I made sure my money was being saved. I had over 1000 galleons so far, and I knew they were getting a good amount of interest at the bank.</p><p>I curtsied to my Aunt and Uncle, who seemed not to pleased by Dumbledore’s display.</p><p>My aunt was a plumb woman with brown straight hair that looked like hay sticking out. She had two dark green eyes that stared back like snakes.</p><p>I normally like snakes, but from here, you could tell she was vicious, venomous.</p><p>My uncle was a string bean of a fellow. He had black hair the was receding to the back of his neck and had an ugly mustache that made him look like a snake oil salesman. Both oily and greasy and always putting their hands where they shouldn’t.</p><p>My grandma, however, was short and looked like a pug’s wrinkly face. She was angry and bitter with age.</p><p>She was apparently the most beautiful girl back in her day. She says she aged like wine, while I say she aged like a carton of milk out in the sun.</p><p>All of them hated me. Despised me.</p><p>I created too much attention; I was supposed to be second to Ben. Yet, I excelled in everything.</p><p>Grace, beauty, charm, spells, fighting, and potions.</p><p>If I was not half Veela, they could have been proud of me.</p><p>Though the Veela part is what created such disdain, I was sought after by every man because of my powers.</p><p>Even my uncle had played some tricks on me while I was younger, but I quickly taught him I would not be messed with.</p><p>When I was asleep in the dungeon one night, he had crept down and began to lick my skin.</p><p>Instantly punched him in the face causing him to get a black eye.</p><p>It was disgusting to wake up with the tongue of an old man on me.</p><p>He had said that I had punched him out of retaliation and not defense.</p><p>I pleaded with my Aunt telling her that Uncle was licking me in the night.</p><p>Aunt, however, could not believe that Uncle’s eye was every turning towards me and made me have several lashings with a hot metal rope.</p><p>Punishment for lying.</p><p>She could not believe her own husband would wonder his eyes towards another.</p><p>My aunt was unable to retaliate from her horrible foul-mouthed husband in fear of being sent to the streets put up with his abuse and cheating.</p><p>She, however, could control me. I was something she could manipulate and bend.</p><p>I was her outlet, her punching bag, her stress reliever.</p><p>I made sure Uncle tried to grab his bony fingers towards me the next time I had a nife ready to chop his fingers off.</p><p>“Aunt. Uncle. Grandmother. It is wonderful to see that you are in good health.” I turn to Ben, giving a gentle smile. “Congratulations, Ben, on graduating.”</p><p>Grandma was furious with my response. She was always angry.</p><p>“How could you Congratulate him when you upstaged him like that. Bringing shame to the family.” Her spit flew out, flying to my face. “How could you do that to my sweet Bon Bon.”</p><p>She turned to Ben, who put on a sad face. He was mocking me, and I was powerless against it.</p><p>She put on a wicked smile, “Do you want everyone to know about your bloodline?”</p><p>I froze.</p><p>The only reason I was able to get a job in the ministry right after school was because I was a pure-blood. If they knew otherwise, I would clearly lose my job and any other opportunity of work.</p><p>The Avery’s had their hands deep within the ministry, but never deep enough.</p><p>If I climbed the ladder just a bit more, I could be out of their reach forever.</p><p>My Aunt smile viciously, “Calm down, mama, she won’t do that again. We must appreciate her accomplishments. It will be known that Avery was better than all these other Mudblood and Pureblood family’s. Especially the Malfoys.”</p><p>They all began to cackle.</p><p>My Uncle’s face then went dark, “Speaking of Malfoys, here comes one now.”</p><p>They all placed fake smiles. I turned around to see Lucius walking up to me.</p><p>What was he doing?</p><p>“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Avery.” He turned to my grandma. “And Madame Avery. Are you all having a splendid time? It is wonderful to see you all. Isn’t our Loralai just wonderful?”</p><p>He grabs my shoulder, hugging me.</p><p>What was this fool doing?</p><p>My Aunt replied, “Oh, yes, wonderful. We were just discussing her amazon achievements.”</p><p>I stayed still, not speaking.</p><p>“Well, I was about to ask you guys if I may borrow Loralai for two days. A couple of the Slytherins will be going to my house in the city where we will be celebrating our graduation,” he said with a smirk.</p><p>My eyes widened. I knew for a fact that they would never let me go now after this scene. Merlin would have to come back from his grave in order for this to happen.</p><p>My Aunt somewhat frowned, “Oh, we could not part with my darling niece so soon. Maybe in a month or two. We have so much family time to spend,” she said in a voice that sounded like poison.</p><p>“Oh, do not worry, you will be compensated; my father has arranged a meeting with you to meet with <em>him</em>,” he said smoothly.</p><p>I looked at my Uncle, whose whole manner had changed. My aunt had no clue what was going on.</p><p>“Well then, I will be more than willing to part with Loralai for two days,” he said in a shaky manner.</p><p>My aunt was confused, and so was Ben.</p><p>“But honey,” my aunt said in a pouty tone.</p><p>“Let us not discuss this now. Do not defy me and embarrass me in public,” he said bitterly to my aunt.</p><p>She flinched, knowing that once she got home, Uncle was going to be very angry. Aunt darted her eyes towards me, angrily blaming me for this.</p><p>It was not more fault or hers that she married a trash bag of a man.</p><p>As they left, Lucius smiled, and I sighed in relief.</p><p>“What troll got their club up their asses,” he said jokingly.</p><p>“I could have gotten into real trouble, Lucius,” I said calmly but somewhat happy that I had escaped their clutches.</p><p>He laughed, “Come on, it is just a small party. They need to lighten up.”</p><p>I smiled as we both walked shoulder to shoulder towards Severus, Narcissa, and Bellatrix.</p><p>We all were happy to be united with one another, finally.</p><p>“Are you guys coming to Lucius’ home in the city,” I said, hoping that Bellatrix was coming?</p><p>Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled widely.</p><p>“Yes, it is going to be so fun,” Narcissa said. She twirled around happily.</p><p>Severus shrugged, “I have nothing else better to do.”</p><p>Lucius was happy with everyone’s responses.</p><p>“That is wonderful because I had already packed up all of your bags and shipped them to the city house.</p><p>We all looked in shock.</p><p>“Really, Nessi, you had to pick this guy,” Bellatrix said in horror at Lucius’ comment.</p><p>I giggled a bit, which in turn caused Bellatrix to smile more.</p><p>Narcissa grabbed Lucius’s arm and nodded her head. This, in turn, caused his face to grow red.</p><p>We all laughed at this display.</p><p>Leaving the halls, I said my final goodbyes to this place.</p><p>Apart of me, I hated and cherished this place.</p><p>I hated it for the agony and relentless bullying that I had suffered and cherished it because if it weren’t for this school, I would have never met Bella.</p><p>Looking at the gates, I felt a melancholy smile appear.</p><p>I knew this was not going to be the last time I entered this school.</p><p>As we began to make our way to the exit of Hogwarts, Lucius smiled widely.</p><p>This was his smile of mischief, and we all knew it.</p><p>“I have an idea to make us go faster to my house,” he said cheerfully.</p><p>We all looked at each other, dreading whatever he was going to say. However, we couldn’t talk him out of it; his blue-grey eyes sparkled, meaning there was no going back.</p><p>“We can use Apparition to the house. I learned it over the Holidays and have become quite proficient in it,” he said, puffing out his chest.</p><p>Bellatrix did not look all that impressed with Lucius’s new trick. This would not be my first time Apparating, but it would be my first time in such a big group.</p><p>I knew for a fact it would be harder to do it in such a big group. My first time doing it was such a big group could have some consequences.</p><p>Severus and Bellatrix said nothing, which was quite concerning.</p><p>Lucius clapped his hand, “Then it settled everyone gets in a circle holding each other hands.”</p><p>Lucius held onto Narcissa and Severus’ hand. Severus held my hand, and Bellatrix held Narcissa. That meant I had to connect my hand with her. I took a deep breath holding onto her hand.</p><p>Lucius smiled, “1, 2, 3.”</p><p>We all felt our bodies moving around. Flashes of Severus and Narcissa’s face flashed in front of me.</p><p>He stood their unamused while Narcissa smiled widely.</p><p>I looked over to see a somewhat frightened Lucius. I giggled, looking at his face.</p><p>Turning, I found a thrilled Bellatrix looking around, enjoying herself. I stared at her as she smiled widely.</p><p>Her face turned to my own as we stared at each other; our smiles soon fading. She seemed to lean into me.</p><p>I began to lean into her, almost as if we were spiraling with one another.</p><p>However, we were soon stopped by entering an extravagant home.</p><p>We all began to look around as we saw the golden staircase and golden vines wrapping around it. A long mirror ran from the ceiling almost to the floor.</p><p>A seafoam green was on the walls, accompanied by a cream white from the ceiling.</p><p>Looking out the door, I could tell it was already night.</p><p>I heard cars driving by and the bustle of people.</p><p>“I am impressed. Where are we exactly, “ Severus had said.</p><p>Turning to Lucius, his face seemed somewhat pale and green.</p><p>“Are you okay,” Narcissa said.</p><p>He nodded but proceeded almost to topple over.</p><p>Severus caught him.</p><p>“We are in New York City. The..ugh… upper east end...Make yourself at home. I will be right back,’ he dashed off while we all waited in the room.</p><p>Wow, New York!</p><p>We basically had crossed the Atlantic ocean and came all the way to America. Got hand it to Lucius for his first time taking us this far; he did pretty well.</p><p>Severus and Narcissa looked at each other, somewhat worried for their friend. Bellatrix, however, was all too eager to explore.</p><p>I could tell from the way her nosed creased and the way her feet were somewhat tapping.</p><p>“How about you and Nessi go and check upon him. See if he didn’t throw up his brains,” Bellatrix said mockingly.</p><p>I held back my smile but was caught by Bellatrix’s gaze, causing me to giggle.</p><p>“Loralai and I will explore a bit,” she said, walking towards me.</p><p>Her dark eyes slithered up and down my eyes, sending a shiver from my spine.</p><p>Both Narcissa and Severus, both worried for their friend, began to walk off, leaving us alone in the room.</p><p>She immediately grabbed my arm and began to take me up the stairs. The touch of her hand created heat forming all over my face.</p><p>Her mischievous smile glistened with the gold.</p><p>We walked up the staircase as I trailed behind the all too excited Bellatrix. Reaching the top, she began to look both ways before seeing a library.</p><p>It caught my eyes, and my attention once firmly planted on Bellatrix was now on the library.</p><p>“Do you want to go there,” she called out.</p><p>I turned to her, not really hearing her question.</p><p>“Huh, what did you say, Bella?” Looking at her face, she somewhat pouted and proceeded to drag me over to the library.</p><p>Her long black twirls intertwined with the wind and hopped like beautiful spindles of silk. I traced up, looking at her back how slim it was. I could easily wrap my arms around her several times.</p><p>How her skin glowed with the moonlight reflecting off of the long paned windows.</p><p>It was painful to be so close to her and be unable to tell her anything.</p><p>Entering the room, small lights brightened.</p><p>The room was beautiful and filled with all sorts of books. A small record player stood in the corner of the room, which caught Bellatrix’s eyes.</p><p>She ran to the record player while I decided to look at the books.</p><p>There was so much knowledge help in this house, and I knew I would spend most of my time in this room.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">(Start the song "Electric Love" Covered By  Paravi Davis now!!!)</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>A small song began to go on the record player. An enchanting sound soon filled the room.</p><p>I turned to find Bellatrix in the center of the room, holding out her hand.</p><p>I laughed, “What are you doing, Bella?”</p><p>She shrugged her shoulders, “Dance with me, Loralai. Come on, indulge, my dear friend.” Her hand still extended out to me.</p><p>I put down the book I was all too eager to read and retreated to her.</p><p>She was always going to be the one I ran too no matter what.</p><p>I placed my hand on her own. She then grabbed my other and placed it on her waist.</p><p>I immediately began to panic.</p><p>“Bella, what are you doing?!?!” I looked at her feeling a sudden rush of heat coming over my cheeks.</p><p>She giggled, “Do not be such a prude; loosen up a bit. It is just dancing. Now usually, the male will lead, but you will be leading this dance instead.” Her eyes glistened, watching my stutter.</p><p>I took a deep breath, and we began to dance. My feet leading her.</p><p>“That is it,” she said cheerfully.</p><p>I began to feel more comfortable dancing with her. From my angle, I could see how shorter she was compared to me.</p><p>A smile formed on my face without my knowledge.</p><p>“What is wrong,” she asked, interested.</p><p>I shook my head.</p><p>“Nothing, it is just that I was admiring your height,” I said teasingly.</p><p>She pouted as we swayed around. The room sparkled all around us as we swayed around the library room.</p><p>“Not everyone could be a giant like you,” she said, trying her best to insult her.</p><p>I nodded, laughing. “Maybe it is just because you are just too short.”</p><p>I lifted her up, grabbing her waist, twisting her round-up in the air. Her giggles began to echo into the air.</p><p>We twirled for a while until I slowly began to lower her. Her face leaned closer to me as she stood there suspended in the air.</p><p>She looked like an angel coming down from heaven.</p><p>The music soon began to stop, and we stood there looking at each other.</p><p>Both with smiles drawn on our faces, we stared at each other in the middle of the empty library alone.</p><p>Looking into her eyes, I became lost in those beautiful marbles of dark brown.</p><p>Bellatrix’s eyes this time reflected my own face. Her smile soon began to fall down, and her eyes began to flutter.</p><p>She was no longer the mischievous Bella that I knew, but at this moment, her face was filled with something else.</p><p>Her face began to come closer to my own as her eyes slowly began to close. I stood there, moving into her own.</p><p>The scent of strawberries and roses filled my nostrils as she came closer.</p><p>She lifted herself up, tiptoeing to reach my own face.</p><p>Our lips only stood inches between us. The hot breath from both of us hitting each other.</p><p>“That was a good dance,” Bellatrix sain in a sultry toned.</p><p>I replied back, “Yes, yes, it was.”</p><p>She then pulled herself away as my arms let her go.</p><p>“I guess we should go back to the others,” she said. She began to walk away.</p><p>My opportunity was slipping; everything was changing. We had a moment I knew we did.</p><p>No, this was not going to end.</p><p>I grabbed her hand. She turned to me, surprised, stopping.</p><p>“What are you doing,” she asked, stunned by my gesture.</p><p>Pulling her in, I cupped my hands to her face. Her eyes reflected my vision as I held her into my hands.</p><p>What was I doing? I need to let her go.</p><p>However, she was so beautiful in my hands. And she was mine in this instant.</p><p>Fuck it!</p><p>I then locked my lips with hers. The hotness of her breath intertwined with my own. I felt the heat hitting my own lips. Slowly parting my lips from her, I looked at Bellatrix, who slowly opened her eyes.</p><p>I waited, wondering what was going to happen.</p><p>Bella did the most imaginable thing I would expect. She lounged herself towards me, our lips once again entwining.</p><p>Our lips meshed together as if they were meant together. We began to walk to the corner of the library the was blocked from the door.</p><p>I lifted her up as her legs wrapped around my waist as her back pressed up against the wall.</p><p>She was as light as a feather, almost like a fairy.</p><p>Our lips were never parting during this action. Her arms wrapped around the back of my neck as she held onto my hair.</p><p>She stroked it somewhat, pulling on it.</p><p>Parting her lips, I slipped my tongue into hers. She was all too eager to accept it. I could hear a slight cute muffle coming out of her mouth, but my tongue and kisses soon drowned it.</p><p>The twisting and binding of her tongues wrapped around each other. It felt as if she was sucking me in, not wanting to let me go. I rose my hand up her backside as I felt her shiver with each touch of my hand.</p><p>My heart thumped, seeing this reaction.</p><p>I wanted more.</p><p>I was greedy; I needed her.</p><p>She had now awakened something in me that I had never felt before.</p><p>As I parted from her mouth, a string of saliva connected us together. I stared at her flushed face. Her pale skin was flushed with red, and her eyes looked glossy.</p><p>I could feel a smile creeping on my face. I had created this unseemly and distressed Bellatrix, and only I was able to see it.</p><p>Her curls were somewhat flying all across her. Her eyes staring at me and me only.</p><p>Her legs clung to me intensely, making us stuck close together. Her fingers trailed up my hair.</p><p>It did not help my ever-growing lust when she began to talk.</p><p>She cooed out in a lustful tone, “More.” Her whole body twitching in my arms.</p><p>I smiled as my eyes gleamed, “ As you wish.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>***</p><p>Will things get hot and steamy for our main characters</p><p>Who knows?</p><p>Wait I know 😈</p><p>See you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>        Hello to all my readers, it is me, Madam Erkling. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>        First off want to thank everyone for the support I am getting from this. Your votes, as well as comments, are amazing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>       It is so refreshing to see that people like the story as well as my writing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>      Unfortunately, I will not be able to post today's chapter. It might be delayed until Friday. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>      I hope you understand I have two essays, an art project, finals, and so much other complicated stuff I do not need to bore you with.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Thank you, and have a great Wednesday!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, sorry for the delay! Hopefully, we do not have any more delays.</p><p>Warning this content has 18+ content read at your own risk.</p><p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She began to unbutton my shirt showing my chest. I placed my lips on her neck, crawling up and down her soft skin.</p><p>Her hand clung to my neck, trying her best to hold onto me. My hand slowly crawled up her thigh into the crevasse.</p><p>She let out a slight gasp causing her hot breathe to go into my ear. The way she panted under my touch gave me great satisfaction.</p><p>Slowly I went lower, going near her chest, leaving trails of red marks. It was as if flower petals were being pressed into her skin.</p><p>“Loralai, no, not there,” she shuddered with each kiss going closer and closer to her nipples.</p><p>“Is something the matter Bella. It seems as if you want me to stop,” I began to tease her.</p><p>Her black orbs looked at me, mixed in with pleasure and confusion.</p><p>“Would you like me to ask your permission? Is that it?” I raised my eyebrow. “Oh, glorious, gorgeous, wonderful Bella would you do me the honors of telling me what you want, ” I stared at her, my lips beginning to kiss the nape of her neck slowly.</p><p>She wanted more, but I wanted to hear her say it.</p><p>My fingers slowly began to drift from it, going back and forth, teasing it. A small poke began to form.</p><p>“Looks to me that you want something, but I have no idea what that might be,” I said in a hushed tone.</p><p>Bellatrix seemed both embarrassed but delighted to be in this situation. In a hushed tone, she mumbles something out, but I play dumb in hearing it.</p><p>“What did you say? I am sorry my hearing seemed to be muffled.” I smiled, looking at her squish around.</p><p>“I will permit you to do whatever you want,” she said in a pouty tone, both bruised from her ego and aroused from this situation.</p><p>The way her voice echoes with those words had sent me into a frenzy.<br/>I wrapped my tongue around it; the warmth was somewhat foreign to me. I stared at her, not wanting to look away from her gaze. I slowly began to entwist my tongue, causing her to muffle out my name.</p><p>The way her voice muffled out caught me by surprise, sending shivers down my spine.</p><p>She then had glazy eyes looking at me. It was the first time I saw her so helpless so open.</p><p>A creak from the door could be heard. Bella suddenly began to jump. I stopped waiting to hear who it was.</p><p>“Hello, anyone in here,” the voice of Severus rang out. I could see him somewhat in the distance.</p><p>Looking at Bellatrix, I could tell she was not too thrilled to hear his voice. “What is that Halfblood doing here.”</p><p>Her black curly hair draping behind her in the most flattering way possible for me. I didn’t want anyone to see her in this position. This was for me alone.</p><p>However, something within me did not want her to have her look away from me. I slowly began to put my lips to her collar bone.</p><p>“What are you ugghh,” her voice began to rail off as I continued to kiss her skin.</p><p>“Bellatrix is that you,” Severus spoke out.</p><p>I leaned into her ear, whispering in a low husk, “Yeah, Bella, you should probably answer.”</p><p>Was I being to forward with this? I was already going on a limb right now, and I should be contempt with whatever happened right now.</p><p>Her eyes, though scared, showed the mischievous look I knew she would have.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s me. I was just waiting for Loralai to come back,” she said in a persuasive voice.</p><p>I smiled, placing my lips against her ear. From this, I can see her ears were red and sensitive.</p><p>“You were waiting for me. How sweet,” I say sarcastically as my fingers slowly started to trail down.</p><p>She clenched her hand behind me.</p><p>Not wanting to hurt her, I took my time until she got comfortable.</p><p>When her eyes gave me the okay, I gave her a small flick of my finger. She twinged a bit, but this time not in pain but because of the sensation that my fingers were providing.</p><p>Severus finally responded back, “Oh really, I did not see her when I was coming over here. Well, Lucious is doing better now, and Narcissa wanted me to check up on you two.”</p><p>I could feel my fingers being sucked and with each movement of my hand. This was my first time doing it, but I could feel Bella going closer to the edge.</p><p>“I will…” she held in her grasp, which I was no help in containing. I went down, both sucking on her breast and pleasuring her. “uhh... be down soon.”</p><p>Severus was quiet for a bit but eventually agreed to leave. “Okay, I will go look for Loralai then.”</p><p>Bella then spoke out, “No, I got her. I have an inkling of where she might be.” Her voice was shaky, but not enough to raise suspicion.</p><p>Severus laughed, “I do not get it with you two? You guys are just so close like your in inside one another’s head or something.”</p><p>Bella turned to me, looking in my eyes a mischievous crazy look. “She is inside something alright.”</p><p>I could not believe she just said that.</p><p>My grin was soon accompanied by her own. My lips now intertwining with her own as I begin to go around her inner walls rhythmically.</p><p>I was getting the hang of this now, and clearly, Bella was feeling it.</p><p>“What did you say,” Severus said.</p><p>“Nothing, see you down there soon,” Bellatrix was able to say, escaping my lips.</p><p>An irritated and confused Severus spoke out, “Okay?”</p><p>The door then began to close, allowing for Bella to let out a moan.</p><p>“Loralai, I am going...umph,” before she was going to continue with her words, I blocked her mouth, creating her whole body to be overstimulated.</p><p>One moment she began letting out small sounds that alerted me to go a bit faster. This scent her head going back.</p><p>“Loralai….”</p><p>Her body begins to shake all around me. I could feel a warm liquid come forth to my finger. Slowly pulling out my fingers, I stared at her, somewhat panting myself. Her body then began to slump over my shoulder as she began to breathe heavily.</p><p>Her whole body weighed on me, and I could feel the touch of her skin against my own. I listened to her breathing as I stood there hugging her.</p><p>Did we just?</p><p>Did I just?</p><p>Before I could process what we had just done, she whispered in my ear.</p><p>“I think you are going to have to carry me,” she said in a hush, burnt-out voice.</p><p>I began to twirl her hair, hugging her limp body.</p><p>“Why is that Bella,” I whispered in her ear.</p><p>The aroma of both our scents entwined with one another filled the air. The scent of her skin and hair was so close. The way her body rested on my own made me want never to let go.</p><p>Bella responding in a somewhat embarrassed tone, says, “ I can’t really feel my legs right now.”</p><p>Shocked by this comment. I slowly began to laugh, amused by this fact.</p><p>Bella stood up and stared at me, somewhat mad that I had laughed at her.</p><p>“It is not funny,” Bella said with hurt eyes starring at me.</p><p>I kissed her forehead, apologizing to her. “I am sorry. I will be more than happy to carry you, my Bella.”</p><p>She smiled, looking at me, “My Bella?”</p><p>I looked at her, nervous about what she was going to say.</p><p>“I like that! And you are my Loralai,’ she said in her cackling warm laugh.</p><p>I smiled brightly as our forehead touched one another. Life at that moment felt complete; the only thing that I did have to worry about was explaining why I had to carry Bella.</p><p>However, that was the last time we were going to be known as two kids in love.</p><p>***<br/>As we walked down the stairs, I carried Bellatrix down the stairs. Earlier in the library, we had come up with a plan to fool the rest of the group.</p><p>We entered the kitchen as Severus stood there, eating an apple, while a small elf began to make dinner.</p><p>Narcissa stood on a chair while talking with Lucius. They seemed all too love Dovey, which Bellatrix never liked.</p><p>They all turned their attention to us.</p><p>She waved out her hands with a wide smile on her face.</p><p>“And that my kiddies are how you make an entrance,” Bellatrix said out loud.</p><p>I pretended to hang my head down low as if I was not enjoying carrying her around. Even though if it was up to me, I would carry her everywhere without hesitation.</p><p>“I said I was sorry for leaving you behind in the library,” I put on my best fake whining voice.</p><p>Narcissa and Lucius seemed to be fooled, but Severus not so much.</p><p>He crossed his arms but did not say anything further.</p><p>“Silence and be a good girl and place me on the chair,” she said in a cooing tone.</p><p>I scrunched my face, “Can’t you walk?”</p><p>I joked with her knowing full well she could. She picked up my joke and placed a mischievous smile.</p><p>“Why would I use my legs if I have you,” she said in a somewhat sultry tone.</p><p>Narcissa and Lucius laughed at my predicament.</p><p>I faked a sighed and placed her on a chair next to Narcissa.</p><p>I made my way to the sink and washed my hands before grabbing an apple and rinsing it.</p><p>“As we were just saying, Lucius had prepared a room for all of us, but at least four people are going to have to share a room,” Narcissa trailed off, placing her finger over at Lucius.</p><p>The boy’s pale face now had a splat of color.</p><p>I light hit Severus on the shoulder, raising my eyebrows at this scenario. He looked for a moment but then fell into temptation and smiled.</p><p>“I wonder who would be so willing to do that,” I say before biting into my apple.</p><p>Narcissa’s face flushed as Lucius did not expect that outcome.</p><p>“Lucius and I will sleep in the same room, and you and Severus will sleep in another,” Narcissa pointed out.</p><p>I looked to Severus, somewhat disgusted, “I ain’t getting in the same bed as you. YOu sleeping on the sofa.”</p><p>Severus opened his mouth, “What that is not fair,”</p><p>We all began to laugh.</p><p>I turned to see if Bellatrix was going to laugh at my joke, but she was quiet.</p><p>Bellatrix then began to plot something in her head. I knew this because I would often see this face. It was a sneaky look that often caused people to think she looked crazy looking, but she looked so cute doing it to me.</p><p>“We can’t have that now, can’t we. I think all the girls should share a room and the boys also share a room,” Bellatrix had said in a clear voice.</p><p>My eyes widened, and I almost choked on my apple.</p><p>Narcissa began to pout, “But Bella, why are you saying this now. The bed is not big enough for all three of us.”</p><p>Her blue eyes begging her sister to reconsider.</p><p>Bellatrix then began to tap her finger, almost thinking about it. Her gaze then went on me.</p><p>“Fine, only if I sleep with Loralai,” she stared at me.</p><p>I was frozen with shock, surprised about this answer.</p><p>Everyone looked at me, waiting for my answer. Narcissa really wanted me to say yes, and I felt saying this would even alert Severus more.</p><p>I took one big gulp bracing myself.</p><p>“Umm, sure, I don’t mind,” I said simply.</p><p>Narcissa smiled happily, and Severus looked strangely at me.</p><p>“Guess I won’t be sleeping on the sofa,” he said, raising his eyebrow.</p><p>I stared at Bellatrix her clapped her hands. Her curls were somewhat disheveled, and her lips widened into a grin.</p><p>“Great, then it is set,” Bellatrix said happily.</p><p>She then grabbed a red apple and placed it on her lips. She took a somewhat big bite and kept her eye contact with me.</p><p>The way her eyes kept staring at me sent shivers down my spine. I knew she was teasing me and I would have liked it if it were not for me worrying about sleeping in the same bed with Bellatrix.</p><p>What was I going to do?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, sorry for the late update. The holidays and everything!</p><p>I do hope you like this chapter!</p><p>Don't forget to comment and give kuddos.</p><p>Alright, back to the story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finishing taking a shower, I made my way to the bed, drying my hair. I put on a large white button-up shirt with grey boxers. It was the most appropriate outfit I packed because I thought I would be sleeping alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that was not the case  Bellatrix, and I would be sharing the same bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought for a moment there may have been another bed. Yet what stood in front of me was a normal size bed and nowhere else to sleep. I would sleep on the floor, not even the sofa, but I know Bellatrix would never allow that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, another bathroom in the next room allowed me not to see her, which was covenant since Bellatrix had yet to leave the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying on the bed, I position it a certain way so that it would be convenient for both of us. She probably wanted her own space and did not want me to bother her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is probably so confused and doesn’t even want to have me touch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around the room, I stared out the window that was enchanted into different sceneries.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had seen such windows in fancy hotels that wizards owned. I pressed against a small button on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, I stopped on a scene filled with a snowy forest and beautiful white flakes splattered around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded me of the cottage that I use to live in with my parents. The feelings of a melancholy memory-filled within me. Strange to think after so long of not being with them, I would miss them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slowly opened, and I turned to see Bellatrix in a silky green nightgown. The way it held off her shoulder, her collar bone protruding outwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way her ivory skin glowed with the emerald color draped on her skin. Her hair was freshly dampened but retaining its lovely glow. It was beautiful waves of the night sparkling out. They were braided all the way to her side down her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips were hued with a soft red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes wanted to trail down past her collar bones, but I knew I would be unable to succumb to pleasure once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt like Bellatrix was teasing me. Yet, I did not want to succumb to such primal urges when I wanted something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are looking cozy,” I said, trying my best not to show the lust filling my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wide smile came from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this old thing. It is something I had for a while,” Bellatrix slightly lifted up the dress showing her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes wanted to keep staring, but I had to be resilient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for bed,” I slowly make my way to the bed. Going to bed, I open the sheet and begin to turn off the lights slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix’s smile disappeared, and she did not seem all to please. I could see the slight frown on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at the bed, she stared back at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this,” she pointed at the small barrier I had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I put on a nervous smile. “I just thought it would be best to put a boundary between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her hands. Her dark brown eyes staring at the pillows, then me. “Why would we need that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tilted my head confused; I thought she would be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and throws up her hands, almost frustrated. “It is fine. It is fine. Let us just go to sleep.” Bellatrix then got inside the bed, turning off the light in a harsh manner. She then grabbed the sheets and covered herself in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprising to see her act like this. It was what I thought she wanted. I always knew what she wanted, but this time I was puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slunk into the bed, glazing over at Bellatrix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Bella,” I said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not respond, and somehow, I did not know what I did wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinking back in the bed, I struggled to go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So this was how my life is turning out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would be next to the person I love the most, which is amazing, but I have to sleep in the same bed as her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is also amazing, but it is not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any other person would’ve been thrilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I should be thrilled, but all I could think about is not trying to make Bellatrix uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where did we stand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laying there on the bed, I looked above. The ceiling looked so extravagant and nothing like the walls from the cellar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole bed was too extravagant, so it didn’t help with the uneasiness that I had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was I to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A friend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A companion?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A person she could go around and fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, my Bellatrix would never be like that. There must be a reason that all of this is happening. There is nothing to gain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned to my side, seeing the barriers of pillows I had created. Slowly pressing my hand against the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There she was on the other side, sleeping. Bellatrix’s breathing was so slow and rhythmic. I could hear her soothing voice echoing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both calming and relaxing me to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes for a moment as if being soothed by the very sound that was the root of my worry—a beautiful vixen and goddess on the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly I could feel the pillows moving and being tossed around. Opening my eyes, I see a bunch of curly hair wound up in my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wore her head in a braid but somehow, it had begun to unwind. I felt the softness of her hair on my head. It smelled like fresh flowers and fruits and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop it; you can’t be smelling people’s hair; that is wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back at her hair, i desperately wanted to smell it again. Before I could lean in, I felt something warm come between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes trailed down to find Bellatrix in between my chest. Her arms wrapped around my back. The pillow no longer stood as a barrier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands trailing up behind my shirt. I could feel her warm hands on my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My voice slowly trailed off, and I immediately put my hand on my mouth, suppressing my voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella,” I whispered out, but to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands somehow stopped, but I could feel the heat from her breath against my chest. She was in a deep sleep, and I couldn’t get her out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tried my best to squirm out of her arms; however, it only caused her hands to go tighter around me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing my best to move around, I could feel her still clinging onto me. I sighed in defeat, accepting the outcome I was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going closer to her forehead, I placed a small kiss. Immediately Bellatrix’s eyes flew open, and she stood over me. Her hands locked on my wrist and holding my arms above my head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs over my chest and the vision of her above me filled my vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it you like me,” she retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was surprised at the fake act of her sleeping. It took me by surprise, I admit. I would think after being trained for so long, I could see something like this, and I would know if they were fake sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said I didn’t like you,” I said, composing my voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix’s eyes stared at me. Those dark brown chocolate eyes called to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what was the whole pillow boundary for? If you liked me, you would have jumped at the trance I was wearing at this dress?” Her face stood only inches away from me. “Do you know how embarrassed I was to wear this dress? I had to really sike myself up coming in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened, surprised by this fact. The fact that Bellatrix was telling me this was both adorable and somewhat hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want…” My voice slipped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t want what. Spit it out, Loralai!” Her voice was somewhat loud. Her eyes filled with a strange feeling, and her face scrunching up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to push you into something you didn’t want!” I said back loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix stared in a stunned manner. She let go of my wrist and got off my stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk,” she commanded as she sat next to me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I began to sit up, my back placed against the headboard. My hand shaking my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight was the happiest moments of my life. Having you in my arms, kissing you.” I paused, my face slightly blushing. “Doing what we did. I don’t regret it all, but I did not consider your feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood there silent, listening to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had selfishly pushed my feelings on to you. And had my way with you and even almost got us caught.” I sighed, looking at this beautiful goddess in front of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I grabbed Bellatrix’s hand and placed it on my cheek. The way her hand felt so dainty and soft against my skin filled me with warmth. I kissed her palm, looking up at her once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, I am madly and absolutely in love with you. Your presence alone costumes me with a thousand flames a passion than one spell can ever do. But because I love you, I should have never made you do something you didn’t want or force you to give up the way things use to be. And for that, I am sorry.” I placed my head down low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waited for her to leave. To run out the door. This was her chance to leave before anything got worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was free to walk out their door and restart all over again with me in it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small flick was then placed on my forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” I yelled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, I saw Bellatrix smile. Why was she smiling, though?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had I done something else to make it wrong?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you are an absolute fucking idiot right,” she said brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange to hear her say something so pretty but harsh at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” I said, surprised by this response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I am not some fragile little creature that can’t make up her own mind.” She cutely crossed her arms. “Honestly, I can choose who I want to kiss or have sex with without being coerced into it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I,” I tried to speak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix then leans in, pressing her lips against my own. The soft, gentle touch of her lips took me by surprise. As she pulled away, I looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loralai, I may not have the same burning passion of love that you have for me, but I have enough to know that I too love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a best friend,” I remarked to her earlier statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “No.” She then grabbed my hand, intertwining it into each other. “The way a woman loves a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I scrunched my face, “I am not a man, and neither are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true.” she placed her finger on her chin. “The way. The way any person can love another person with  romantic feelings such as us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My smile crept up on my face filling me with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bella, can I kiss you,” I asked, wanting her permission before I continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, “Yes, you may.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My lips slowly meshed with her own. It was a small peck, but it was filled with so much love and cared that I had never known I could experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you again,” I asked, slowly parting our lips?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she responded back in a hush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I kept on asking her over and over again till nothing but the taste of her skin and the feeling of warmth overtook my body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We laid on the bed this time with no pillows in between. Bellatrix laid on my chest as I stroked her head every so softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of us stared at the ceiling, warmed by each other company. Cherishing each other’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do know Bella,” I asked as she hugged me tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what,” she said in a hushed tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My hand slowly brushed her forehead. “About us? Will we start going out like other people do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, that sounds lovely,” she said in a drowsy tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was getting tired, and to see this side of her was worth keeping her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to have a date tomorrow,” I asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waited patiently for her response. Her head looked up at me as she shifted to look at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be the best idea you had all night,” she said in a sarcastic tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I giggled a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am pretty daft, aren’t I,” I said jokingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, you are,” she said rather quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smiled, “You little minx.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix, little cackled, filled the room, making my heart soar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it struck me. How were we to explain our relationship to everyone else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we going to explain our outing tomorrow to everyone,” I asked in a concerned toned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix, however, seemed confident. “I know something that will get them off our trail. Trust me, I have a plan,” Bellatrix said in a somewhat sinister tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was surprised to hear this coming from her, but at the same time, I was delighted to see what story she would make up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Loralai,” Bellatrix said sweetly as her voice dozed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Bella,” I whispered back to a now sleeping Bella in my arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time making sure she was asleep, I placed a kiss on her forehead and dozed off, having the best sleep I had ever had in my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, they are an item!!!</p><p>But it is only the fifth chapter? That seems a little strange?</p><p>I wonder what is going to happen😈</p><p>See you next week! Do spread my work out and give advice or comment on what you think is going to happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys sorry for the late update but I wanted to take my time and not rush these out! Do hope you like it and I will be putting out a new schedule for when I write.</p><p>Don't forget to comment and give kudos. I always love reading your comments and don't hesitate to give feedback.</p><p>Anyways back to the story</p><p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix stood only mere inches away as I served breakfast. Her eyes stared at me as I was cooking for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>It was strange having someone look at me with such love and passion as I cooked breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Severus came through the door, causing Bellatrix to make a sour face.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning," he said in a monotone voice.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at his face, I could tell he did not get much sleep. He was probably crying over that girl again.</p><p> </p><p>What was her name again?</p><p> </p><p>Lily Evans, I think.</p><p> </p><p>She started dating the James Potter person at the beginning of the seventh year. Which really sucked for him since he was Severus's bully throughout Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you sleep okay," I asked Severus.</p><p> </p><p>His bags underneath his eyes testified for how he did not sleep well, but his word said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>"Better than other time," he said darkly.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning everyone," Narcissa came through the room happier and chipper than ever.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like you had a good night's sleep, Cissy," remarked Bellatrix as she sipped on her tea placed in front of us.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius, following Narcissa, however, looked tired than anything. His eyes were red, and you could see the slight darkness under his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix let out a sly smile. "You look like hell Lucius."</p><p> </p><p>Lucius, however, did not hear Bellatrix speak as he plopped himself on a chair. Severus handed him some coffee, knowing he needed something stronger to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>I looked over to Narcissa, who seems none the wiser than Lucius. Bellatrix was not to please at Lucius, ignoring him, but his behavior quite entertained her.</p><p> </p><p>I began to set the plate for everyone giving everyone eggs and bacon. I knew Bellatrix and Narcissa liked eggs benedict served with their bacon from previous Black manor visits.</p><p> </p><p>For Lucious and Severus, however, I did not know how they wanted it.</p><p> </p><p>"What type of eggs would you two like," I asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"I will just take scrambled, please," Severus asked. He turned to get a loaf of bread out. " I will be putting in some toast anyone wants some."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa raised her hand and then bumped Lucius on his shoulder. His head bobbed a bit, causing his white hair to get into his face.</p><p> </p><p>Looking side to side, he then looked at Narcissa, wondering what the reason for pushing him was.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like some toast," Narcissa said, being ever so polite to him.</p><p> </p><p>I covered my mouth, hiding from the fact that I found this amusing.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I would like some," he said murmuring.</p><p> </p><p>As I set the plates down in front of everyone, they all began to eat it without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>"Smells delicious," Narcissa said with no hesitation, grabbing the plate.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix smiled brightly at me, causing me to melt somewhat while watching her.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you able to cook so well without magic," Lucius finally said.</p><p> </p><p>I shrug my shoulders, knowing i had to cook my own meals without any help. They would not understand since they all grew up in privilege. "It is just a simple breakfast anyone could make it if they try."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa's eyes, however, flickered, and she began to place on a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Bellatrix doesn't know how to make such a simple dish. She even caused a plain pot of water to burn."</p><p> </p><p>I turn to Bellatrix who faces was slightly blushing from Narcissa's comment. A small smile went on my face as I thought about Bellatrix over a stove trying to cook.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about, Cissy. Are you sure you are not talking about yourself," she pouted. Her rosy cheeks go out as she crossed her arms. It was clear she wanted not to be embarrassed, but her actions always caused me to become even more attracted to her.</p><p> </p><p>Was it possible to love a person any more than I already do?</p><p> </p><p>"Will we be going to see the sights," I asked as I waved my wand over the dirty pots to begin cleaning.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa's eyes grew wider, " That would be so lovely. I would love to what the muggles call the empire state building."</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix, however, tsked at the word muggle. "Muggles and their stupid named for their buildings. They call it an empire, yet they oftentimes forget empires are so easy to crumble." A small glint inside Bellatrix's eyes gleamed. It was as if she had thought about destroying empires before.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you want me to destroy it for you since it bothers you so much," I ask plainly as I put the other ingredients away?</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix's eyes popped up. Everyone else looked at me crazily; however, I was dead serious.</p><p> </p><p>If she were to ask me to destroy the whole city, I would. Was it wrong that I really didn't care that everyone else would get hurt? I would be happy enough if she smiled at me afterward.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix smiled, "You would do that for me."</p><p> </p><p>Her wickedness behind her smile was the most loveliest thing i had ever seen. The spiraling emotions of chaos and enjoyment tangled up in between were pure ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>Was it wrong that I would be willing to do this for her?</p><p> </p><p>Lucius and Severus' eyes widened, afraid of what I was going to say. They never knew the extent I was willing to go for her and only her.</p><p> </p><p>And with a simple smile, I knew shivers were sent down their spine. Since afterward, they had always become cautious around me.</p><p> </p><p>With the smile and with all the honesty I had, I said, "Your wish is my command."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As we strolled around the city, our group slowly began to separate. Narcissa and Lucius decided not to go to the empire state building but instead went to some sort of wizarding bar that was nearby. Apparently, it was filled with many high brow people and very exclusive, but Lucius always found a way to get in somehow.</p><p> </p><p>Severus had decided to go to a book shop nearby to collect some rather interesting books. I wanted to go check out some books as well, but this was the time for Bellatrix and I to spend some time alone.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, I had packed a wonderful late-night dinner we would eat at a special place I had discovered in a book earlier that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Lucius told me about the place he was planning on taking Narcissa tomorrow, but he wouldn't mind me stealing his spot.</p><p> </p><p>No harm.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix and I walked around at the central park from day talking about life. Surprisingly I learned that Bellatrix and I were more similar than i thought.</p><p> </p><p>Her father, similar to my uncle, was obsessed with blood lineage and everything being traditional.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I wonder maybe life isn't always about hating muggles, you know. Like it is so exhausting to always look down on people. Like it is fun teasing them and seeing them squirm, but the extra effort was too much," she said, almost exhausted at the world.</p><p> </p><p>I stared at her; she continued to talk about the burden of being a pureblood wayed on her. The way everyone watches and stares, waiting for her to make a mistake to slip up and mock her.</p><p> </p><p>I knew we had two different pains in her, but in some way, we were alike. In this distance, we were both exhausted with the world and how it viewed everything.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I envy muggle sometimes," she said casually.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widen, "Why would you say that, Bellatrix."</p><p> </p><p>Her dark eyes grew hallow, and she stayed still for a few moments. She was silent as a few passers went on. Bellatrix slowly began to pull out her wand.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly walked towards her to lower her wand. If she were to cast a hex on foreign soil, the ministry here would have a field deal.</p><p> </p><p>I was not going to stand back as she was about to ruin her life for whatever this sudden urge to harm muggles were.</p><p> </p><p>She then slowly put her wand, and a slight sigh of relief swept over me.</p><p> </p><p>"See right there. How they just walked away, unaware of the danger they are in," she said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>I, however, still did not understand.</p><p> </p><p>"They live so freely, not strapped by rules of the wizarding world. Almost blissfully ignorant of what goes on. I sort of wish that was us." She turned her head towards me.</p><p> </p><p>Her shiny black hair sparkling by the light illuminating the walking path.</p><p> </p><p>She said to us.</p><p> </p><p>There is an "us."</p><p> </p><p>I had to handle myself accordingly.</p><p> </p><p>"There could always be a place for us. You know, before I lived with my uncle and aunt, I lived in a cottage far off in the country."</p><p> </p><p>She put her hand on my arm as we walked side to side.</p><p> </p><p>"It was a peaceful place. It was a nice cottage out in the woods, but I would make it into a two-story villa for you. We could live there peacefully without any interruption from the outside world." We slowly walked as she keenly listened. "It will; be our only little paradise. I could place a spell that no one except us will be able to enter."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Cissy? I want her to visit," Bellatrix interjected.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled and somewhat giggling.</p><p> </p><p>"We will allow a select few to come to our house, but they will truly never know the true location without us. The house shall be lavished with stone walls, and green vines shall eclipse over the house swirling around. The inside shall have a full gourmet kitchen so that I may lavish you with food and sweets. "</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to try and fatten me up," she said.</p><p> </p><p>I laughed. "Then we will have a grand library for me, and you shall have a grand room full of whatever your heart desires. Then at the end of the day, there will be a room full of long windows panning from the top of the ceiling to the floor. And every night, as the moon eclipses over the windows perfectly capturing your beauty, we shall slowly dance away until nothing but our own company consumes us.</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix smiled, leaning her head into my arm. "What would we be doing in this house."</p><p> </p><p>"I will write endless poetries and sonnets expressing how your beauty hurts my own eyes and how much I care for you. Maybe I could work in the Ministry of Magic, and you can be a famous duelist."</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix looked at me, amused at this sentiment.</p><p> </p><p>"Me a famous duelist. No," she shocked her head, smiling at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled back," Why not? You clearly are an amazing duelist. You had me running for my money sometimes. Sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>I looked at her, putting on a wide smile. She, however, playfully jabbed me in the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up," she laughed out. "If we were to ever a duel, I would definitely win."</p><p> </p><p>I shook my head, going on with this playful act. "I am not sure I would probably beat you." I then cupped my hand on her cheek. "But at the same time, I don't want to ruin that beautiful face of yours."</p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix rolled her eyes, acting as if she was unfazed by my comment, but I could see the slight blush of red forming on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"You are such a flirt, Loralai," she said in a sugary voice I ad ever heard. That small sense filling me with a sugar dose from the sweetness of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Only for you," I say.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly began to lean down to her placing a small kiss on her lips. Although it was small, it was filled with thousands of words we know we could not say to one another.</p><p> </p><p>I had felt love once before from my family, but I knew Bellatrix was limited to such knowledge. And I was willing to give all of my love to show her how much I love her.</p><p> </p><p>Even if the coast were my sanity or humanity, I would give it to her because in my eyes, not only was she the person who saved me from loneliness, but she was also the only one I needed in this world.</p><p> </p><p>And if anyone would try to tear us apart, I would burn the world into a crisp to show the ever-burning love I have for her.</p><p> </p><p>Was it dangerous to be so obsessed with her?</p><p> </p><p>Who knows, but who doesn't care is this beautiful goddess of a woman standing before me willing to kiss me a monster beyond repair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you, everyone, so much for reading and commenting. I am so happy you all enjoy it! And I have gotten over 400 views, which is a huge achievement. Thank you again.</p><p>I do hope you enjoy this chapter; it will be two-part.</p><p>Slight Smut up ahead</p><p>Anyway, don't forget to comment and vote.</p><p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadly Lucius decides to use the spot I wanted to show Bellatrix with. It wasn't very comforting, but I found a better place. A place no one but us would know about. Of course, I had to apparate us there, but she would definitely like it.</p><p>I slowly began to walk into the top roof as I held my hands in front of her eyes.</p><p>“Loralai, why are you doing such trivial matters as covering my eyes. I use them to see you know,” she said playfully. Her hands pressed against my own as she slowly walked with me.</p><p>“Stay there and keep your eyes closed, okay,” I tell her softly into her ear.</p><p>I then began to flick my wand lightly, causing some candles to light up with small sparks of flame.</p><p>Then with another flick, i set up tiny lights hovering above us in intricate lines scattered throughout.</p><p>I patted down my green skirt and plucked any lint on my black long sleeve shirt as I began to look at her. Smiling, I let out my arms.</p><p>“You can turn around, Bella,” I say happily.</p><p>Letting down her hands, she looked up at everything surveying the scene.</p><p>On the floor was a wooden riser with several blankets and pillows that I had taken from the apartment and brought them over here.</p><p>In the center were a basket and two wine glasses set on the side.</p><p>Her eyes trailed to me as I stood mere inches away from her.</p><p>“My goodness, Loralai, this is so beautiful. I have never I just can’t form any words,” she smiled happily.</p><p>Holding out my hand, she places her slender fingers on the palm—each one pressing against my hands.</p><p>The warmth that her palms radiated sends shivers down my spine. My eyes, of course, strained from looking at her body completely.</p><p>Pure thoughts, Lora!</p><p>I then guided her to the deck, where i slowly sat her down next to me. Of course, she down with elegance and grace surrounding her.</p><p>I then opened the basket revealing two bottles of wine. “I wasn’t sure if you like Red or White, so I got both,” I smiled.</p><p>She giggled, somewhat hiding her smile. “You have indeed planned everything. I would like the red one.”</p><p>I popped it open, pouring her a little and a little for myself. I took a little sip to gain some courage.</p><p>She took her own glass began to sip on her own, her lips pressing against it. I looked away back to the sky.</p><p>I nodded, letting a grin peak on my face as i put the glass away from my face. “Of course, I thought of everything. I wanted it to be special since it is our first date and all. I wanted you to remember this night for days to come.” My eyes stared off the bright moon and stars that filled the sky.</p><p>Turning to Bellatrix, she had a slight redness to her face.</p><p>Was she sick?</p><p>“Are you sick, my Bella, “ I begin to press my forehead against hers to check her temperature. She was slightly warm, wait she was getting warmer.</p><p>“Bella, are you alright, my dear? You seem to be Offley heated,” I pull away as I look at Bellatrix.</p><p>Her head was bent down, and I could not tell what she was thinking.</p><p>I stared at her beauty as she did not stare at me. She wore a beautiful black dress with lacy sleeves that had trailing black roses curling around her arms.</p><p>On the outside was a corset laying around her body that held in her waist, lifting up her chest up. </p><p>I never really liked corsets, but on her, she looked oh so ravishing.</p><p>In the bottom, there was a black thick cloth that draped to her knees but had a mesh black trail that when down. A pattern of lacey roses scavenging her body, she was accompanied by such beauty.</p><p>Her hair draped to the floor, perfectly glowing with the moonlight. A gloss went over her hair, shinning its reflection.</p><p>I wished I had her raven-like hair. Her beauty, so captivating and her body so embellished with these intricate roses, made my heart quicken.</p><p>Without any hesitation, I grabbed her black hair bringing it to my hand.</p><p>Bellatrix immediately bobbed her head up.</p><p>Her attention was on me. Right now, only I was in her gaze, and I wanted to keep it like that.</p><p>“I envy your hair, Bella. My hair is like that of an old woman, yet yours is like the darkest night that shines brighter than any star I see,” I slowly grab her strands, placing it gently on my lips while my eyes remain on hers.</p><p>Before I knew it, I was planted on the floor with her over me. Wasn’t this a familiar position I was in?</p><p>Her hands gripped me tightly as i felt her weight pushing against me.</p><p>This wasn’t such a bad view.</p><p>My leg was slightly bent; however, Belletraix began to flinch when I made a slight movement with my leg.</p><p>It pressed underneath her dress; it was strange; however, I could feel something warm coming from underneath her dress.</p><p>I moved my knee a little bit more, causing her to shake a bit. Looking at her face, I could tell it was slightly red.</p><p>Was she…</p><p>WAS SHE NOT WEARING ANY UNDERWEAR!</p><p>Calm down; that can’t be the case. It is probably her being overheated. That is it.</p><p>I will just ask her.</p><p>“Umm, Bella, I don’t mean to sound weird or anything, but are you are wearing any underwear,” I said smiling, trying not to freak out.</p><p>She mumbled something her eyes did look at me. However, her face remained a slight rush of red. She slowly put on of her knees in between my legs.</p><p>My body slightly twitched at this sensation.</p><p>“Bella, I couldn’t hear what you just said. Can you repeat it,” I said softly?</p><p>Her knee slowly began to rub, causing a spiking sensation to wrap around me.</p><p>I could feel my breath starting to quicken.</p><p>Looking now at Bella’s eyes, her eye gleamed. It was filled with something I had never seen before. A hunger that reminded me of that night at the library.</p><p>Her smile then rose, and I could feel a sultry tone escape her lips.</p><p>“You know I have been very patient, you know. I have bite my tongue and held back for your sake. This is all to commendable on my part, but I think I need something more. I think we both need something more don’t you agree.” Her knee began to pres a little harder, rubbing against as she moved forward and back slowly on my leg.</p><p>My eyes slowly looked down to her pelvis.</p><p>My skirt no longer clings to my skin, allowing for me to now touch Bella. However, what I felt was somewhat wet and not the familiar cloth on my skin.</p><p>“If you wish to stop me. Just say so. I do respect your answer.”</p><p>Her face began to close up on my own, her hands still holding my wrist. I stared as the distance slowly began to lock-in.</p><p>Bellatrix’s lips began to go onto the side of my neck. It was a slow kiss pressed on my skin. However, the small pressure caught me by surprise.</p><p>Her chest then began to press against my own, and they met my own, rubbing against my clothes.</p><p>She got up and went to the other side of my neck, slowly kissing it. Not stopping from the friction that held between her leg rubbing me and mine on her.</p><p>The feeling welled up in the pit of my stomach. The sensation wanted me begging for more.</p><p> I could slowly feel points coming from my shirt and my lower half screaming for more, begging for more. </p><p>My hands so desperately wanted to touch her, but she would not let me have her way.</p><p>“Come one, say it. Say you want to be kissed by me. Say please, Bellatrix let you pleasure me,” she said cheekily, her eyes tracing me up and down.</p><p>My heart pumped harder my face rushed with heat. I could feel my body overcoming with a new emotion.</p><p>I smiled, looking into Bellatrix’s eye. Our gaze looking at one another. It was as thick as the tension that was brewing down our pants.</p><p>“My dear Bellatrix, let you and you alone pleasure me,” I say sweetly.</p><p>Bellatrix bites her corner lip, and her face began to reveal one of embarrassment and excitement.</p><p>Her lips then began to collide with my own. It started slowly at first like anything, but then quickly began to get wild, passionate. </p><p>The sound of the smacking of our lips as our bodies still rubbed against each other. I could feel my chest starting to beg for me, and my lower parts get wet from the sensation.</p><p> I wanted to cling onto her body and fuck her senseless, but it was her way.</p><p>Right now, my body was for her, and I was willing to give her the control that she craved.</p><p>Her tongue then began to swim with my own. It twisted and noted going back and forth. Her mouth dominating control, making me melt into her command.</p><p> I could taste the hint of wine in both of our mouths. It was like sweet honey was being pushed against my taste buds.</p><p>I wanted to consume more of her, but she teased me, making me hunger for more. </p><p>Then her hands slowly began to go lower down my pants. I could feel the slight coldness and then the touch of a gentle hand rubbing back and forth.</p><p>Instantly I could feel a shock go throughout my body. After settling down, I looked at Bellatrix, who looked very please with my reaction.</p><p>This would be a long night; she may be in control right now, but not for long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Has it been so long?</p><p>I hope all is going well; finally, after forever, here is your new chapter.</p><p>Don't forget to comment, give kudos, and bookmark for more!</p><p>Warning contains Heavy Smut 18+! Read  At Your Own Caution!</p><p>***</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My body twinged at each touch and flick from her finger. I never believe I would feel this kind of sensation before.</p><p>I could feel the movement as well as the slight coldness from her hand. The smallest reaction would cause Bellatrix to smile and her breathing to quicken.</p><p>The look on her face from the glimpse I would make sent me into a frenzy. I wished to leap before her and switch her around and let the lust that was building swallow me whole.</p><p>However, my hands were still restrained by Bellatrix.</p><p>Her hips thrusting against my leg, and I could feel her quivering coming from the lower pelvic. I could also feel slick wetness sliding back and forth.</p><p>Back and Forth. Back and Forth. Back and Forth.</p><p>She clearly was not satisfied with grinding against my leg and wanted more. Yet, she was too admit to trying her best to fulfill my needs.</p><p>It was quite cute seeing her act like this. The next thing I knew was Bellatrixs hand slowly undoing my shirt, revealing my bra.</p><p>Her free hand slip[ing out from my inside slowly began to cup inside my bra. The stickiness of her fingers began to</p><p>“Wait, Bellatrix, umm,” a soft moan came from my mouth, catching me by surprise.</p><p>Bellatrix’s lips soon averted up, revealing her white smile. Her face was even more flushed and almost animalistic.</p><p>She trailed down my stomach to my breast.</p><p>I could feel the tips of her finger enjoying my little moan.</p><p>“Who knew you had such a naughty body, Loralai. However, I am impressed with that lovely voice of yours. What did up say in that library to me.”</p><p>Her lips then drew closer to my ear, and I could feel the hot breath on the inside of my ear. The sensation was an unknown one to me.</p><p>The tips grew red from the heat.</p><p>My skin both being hit by the coldness of the night air, and the mixture of Bellatrix’s body heat twirled around me.</p><p>This overcoming sensation made my body twitch.</p><p>Before I could begin to comprehend my own mixed feelings, her hands wound up on my chest. Slowly she begins to rotate one around and around before gliding her middle finger back and forth.</p><p>I turn to the side, unable to look at her too embarrassed.</p><p>Her hand then reaches out, grabbing my chin.</p><p>With slight force, she turns her head to her vision.</p><p>“Now, Loralai, it would be quite rude not to look me in the eye. I so desperately wish to see your directions. From the way you shakedown to the ecstasy we will both receive,” her voice silky and sultry.</p><p>The tips of her finger, soft and delicate, began to twist and pull my nipples ever so slightly. She then pulls out her wand, placing a spell on my wrist.</p><p>I could not hear the word she said for the spell since I was taken back by the sounds of my own whimpers of pleasure escaping from my mouth.</p><p>Before I could speak any further, her lips then began to go on my own.</p><p>The heat and swirling of her tongue, as well as her lips, drowned out my other senses.</p><p>Then the filling of my breast being cupped within her hands felt warm and natural.</p><p>At this moment, I felt like the most beautiful and loved creature ever to grace the world.</p><p>Although her kisses and actions were rough on my body, I could feel her hands’ softness as she trailed up.</p><p>The softness of her lips slowly parting from her.</p><p>As if she wanted to take every last moment of me into her memory.</p><p>It was as if she was imprinting every corner and nook of my body to be hers and her alone.</p><p>It was endearing to see how she wanted to claim me as hers, but everything was already hers from my mind to my heart. If it were my soul, she craved I would sell it in exchange for her not fearing if I would have to face eternal damnation.</p><p>I would allow myself to burn in hell just for a mere smile of hers.</p><p>Was it so dreadful to love someone so much to give up everything for them? I never had anything, to begin with, so maybe having her was my everything.</p><p>The bottom of my body soon began to feel a familiar warmth; this time, however, it was like a shot of electricity being shot through my body.</p><p>She kept on moving her finger side to side, causing the electricity to continue within me—the movement going side to side.</p><p>Her tongue licking my breast, swirling around like flowing water. A river filled with a contagious aphrodisiac filling the senses of both of us</p><p>A pleasure residing in the pit began to overwhelm me, and my legs soon began to shake and Bella still roughly slide on it.</p><p>I bit my lip, trying to hold in the overwhelming voice that wanted to come forth. Bellatrix’s other hand came forth.</p><p>“You don’t think I would allow you to be quiet now. I want to hear you shout my name out,” she said in a mischievous smile. A smile that not only sent chills down my spine but made the electricity throughout me shoot out like lighting shocking a tree.</p><p>I call out her name as my body finishes its climax.</p><p>My body felt strange; this sensation had never happened before. The sound of my lungs breathes as if I had just run. Instead of feeling exhausted, I felt refresh.</p><p>Bellatrix then revealed her hand and showed a soft liquid forming around it.</p><p>Her soft pink lips then began to close the distance.</p><p>The clear white liquid then swept inside her tongue, and her eyes narrowed as she towered over me.</p><p>“How divine you should honestly have a taste yourself,” she said, lunging towards me.</p><p>Once against close to me, her face begins to kiss me with the mixture of a strange flavor in my mouth. It was not sweet, but it was neither salty.</p><p>As if a rush came from within, I place the gap of my arms in between Bellatrix.</p><p>My hands still tied by her magic, I now stood above her.</p><p>This time I smiled, “It was quite an attempt to see you take in charge.</p><p>I do enjoy the looks and sensations you gave me.</p><p>As such, I think maybe I should give you a reward in return,” My breath quickens as the noticeable hints of lust fill my gaze.</p><p>Bellatrix’s once superior gaze now flashed in red. From the tips of her face to her ears. Her dark eyes gaze back at me.</p><p>My lips then began to press against her own soft lips, reddening.</p><p>Her kisses were a soft middle, both full of fierceness and softness, but to me, I craved her every being more than she could ever crave me.</p><p>My tongue slides with her own, the melting of each other sinking with one another. The eat of it all was heightened with whatever happened to me.</p><p>Bellatrix was taken back by this roughness of it all. Her eyes seem to be almost growing in a haze.</p><p>Unable to fondle her breast, which I so madly wish to touch, I begin to slowly unclip my locked atoms from her neck and then made my way to her legs.</p><p>“Wait, Loralai, what you are,” her voice went out.,</p><p>The once pride lion she was had now been tamed into a little kitten.</p><p>My lips now press in between her legs.</p><p>My hands now kept between her legs as they sandwiched my ears.</p><p>My tongue then went out of my mouth, touching the softness of her insides.</p><p>Bellatrix tries to reach her hand out but soon stops as I hit a certain small nub.</p><p>Her hands then reach for my hair, slightly holding onto it.</p><p>When she went to one corner pulling my hair, I knew she wanted to move one side.</p><p>Vice-versa to the other side.</p><p>I would find satisfaction in the small sounds she would make many times, either confirming the pleasure I was giving to her.</p><p>Slowly I began to make my way lower and into where my tongue and lips begin to go further in.</p><p>“Lora,” her voice wavers. “More!”</p><p>Her voice commanding me to continue as I touch the soft, warm walls within her.</p><p>The taste was different from the liquid I had experienced only moments ago.</p><p>It was a slight taste of sweetness that made it even more pleasurable to lick as she moaned.</p><p>Her voice echoing like the sweetest sonnets.</p><p>This music sounded like a symphony of villains chanting through the beautiful pale moonlight.</p><p>Looking my eyes above, I could see through to her face.</p><p>From the mound of her chest, I could see a finger be bitten between her lips, suppressing the noise from escaping her lips.</p><p>She was trying her best to hold it in, but I would not make it easier.</p><p>The same way she treated me, I would give it back ten folds.</p><p>“You are not getting away so easy,” I say to her.</p><p>Her eyes look down at me, flushed with the buzz that I was giving her.</p><p>I begin to go back, swirling and licking, creating her legs to twitch and tighten at each movement.</p><p>I could feel the heat from her thighs coming within.</p><p>My tongue keeps a steady beat to make sure her voice’s tempo and the solace of ecstasy I give her stay together.</p><p>Finally, I could feel the clenching of her thighs come in between.</p><p>My mouths then begin to go faster.</p><p>“Loralai right there! Right ahhh,” her body then began to arch.</p><p>While she arched, her thighs clenched within me, slowly suffocating my airways.</p><p>My breath soon starts to get sharp as my lungs begin to go away.</p><p>Thinking about the position that I am in, it wasn’t such a bad way to go, you know.</p><p>Crushed between Bellatrix thighs as I just gave her an intoxication of euphoria.</p><p>Then as my vision soon began blurrily, I could hear a muffle of Bellatrix’s voice.</p><p>A gust of wind then went to my windpipes as the sweet air changed the sharp pain.</p><p>My wrist then disconnected from one another freeing it once more.</p><p>Bellatrix then cupped my cheeks, looking into my eyes.</p><p>“ Are you oka Lora,” she said in a tender voice. “I almost killed you with my thighs.” She smiled nervously. “It would be strange if I killed my lover like that.”</p><p>My eyes stopped somewhat, trying to focus on her face.</p><p>Has she said what I thought she said?</p><p>HAd I lost so much air that my brain was now malfunctioning</p><p>“What did you say,” I asked in surprise.</p><p>She turned her head, confused at this question.</p><p>“What do you mean,” she asked with sincerity.</p><p>“You called me your lover,” my eyes widened.</p><p>My heart had grown from the warmth from those simple words.</p><p>She smiled so sweetly and so genuine I was taken aback.</p><p>It was one of those simple smiles that I had cherished so much.</p><p>However, it was also the last time we were ever completely happy. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Hey, everyone starting next week, I will put all my work into hiatus until March 25.</p><p>This is because I am participating in a writing competition with my own original story!</p><p>If you want to help support, go to this link by typing <em><span class="u">https://www.ajoara.com/main</span></em>. If it says page not found, just click the logo in the top right-hand corner, and it will bring you to its main page.</p><p>Then click <b>S</b><em><b>earch</b> </em>and type in "The Solider of Sarpedon."</p><p>This site is available via the app store.</p><p>Okay, now for a sneak peek:</p><p>This story takes place in Ancient Greece, where Amara, a tall, beautiful woman with black locks, amber eyes, and almond-like skin, lives in Athens with her new husband, Galena young strapping man. Amara and Galen live a life of respectable understanding but not filled with any love. However, one day when Galen finds out his father is sick in Argos; they rush on the next boat over to aid him. Amara helping in her husband's time of need, left her home of Athens to go to a new city. But before Amara could ever go to Argos, a storm had hit the boat, and a mysterious person pushed Amara off the boat, causing her to be drifted into the ocean until she reached the shores of Sarpedon. There she meets the myth herself Medusa, in which she barely escapes from turning into stone. Enchanted by her resilience and strength, Amara tries to understand Medusa, and in turn, Medusa tries to understand her. Yet a budding feeling, lights in Amara that has never happened before. Was her of stone melting and becoming beating again. What would happen if she pursued this feeling would her emotions be accepted, and would this love ever be accepted by the gods, for they are the ones who had cursed her. No, she would continue on even if she had to betray them and take them all on.</p><p>If you want to learn more, follow the story.</p><p>Thank you for your understanding, and I do hope you check it out and enjoy it! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed the first episode of this dark and twisty romance. </p><p>For the next book, check out my schedule. Also, check out my other works by clinking my profile.</p><p>Monday: Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince Book 2</p><p>Tuesday: To Save You I Will Die</p><p>Wednesday: Is It Okay To Love The Villainess</p><p>Thursday: The Girl With The Blue Eyes</p><p>Friday: SURPRISE</p><p>Saturday: To Save You I Will Die or Sincerely, Yours My Half-Blood Prince Book 2</p><p>Sunday: OFF</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>